Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen: narusona
by Roy-AoiryuuX23
Summary: después de la invasión de pein a konoha, en lugar de ser visto como un héroe, la aldea lo mira de nuevo como el kyubi, harto decide dejar el pueblo y e ir en donde están sus verdaderos amigos y el amor de su vida, pero su pasado no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente y lo seguirá hasta donde el se encuentra...si mal summari ¿y que?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con algo que me ha dado ganas de realizar, leyendo los desafío de haseo55, pero tornándola un poco más o menos mundo apocalíptico tomando como base la historia ****Naruto Uzumaki, A Persona User**** y es meter a Roy pero la gran diferencia es que el entorno que sabrás leyendo el prólogo es mundial y si, lo que tu pensaste una vez averiguando y entendiendo la historia es lo que voy a hacer. **

**Además, va a haber algo más que te sorprenderá, principalmente por los sucesos que le pasan a Naruto con el Kyubi.**

**Mi no ser Naruto, Shin Megami Tensei: persona 3 y 4, y la base que tome de Naruto Uzumaki, A Persona User que por cierto es buena historia, lástima que el autor no la haya continuado, solo Roy es mío.**

**Prólogo**

* * *

-¿A _dónde vamos, Ero-Sennin?-_

_-vamos a salir de los Países elementales durante algún tiempo. Lo suficiente para obtener que el Akatsuki este fuera de nuestro camino. No vamos a ser capaces de hacer un entrenamiento real, porque chacra no puede ser usado donde vamos… bueno con excepción de mi amigo Roy que descubrió como hacerlo a ver si puedo contactarlo para explicarme como lo hizo. Además esto es por el simple hecho de escapar de la Akatsuki. Vamos a un lugar llamado Iwatodai.-_

_-¿Iwatodai?-_

_-Sí. Tenga esto en mente, Naruto. A pesar de que en los Países elementales se centró en las formas de los ninjas y el uso de chacra, la gente de fuera se centró en el desarrollo de la tecnología. Ellos son avanzados en el mismo. Usted verá cosas que nunca pensaste fuera posible.-_

Naruto suspiró mientras camina hacia la torre Hokage, a través de lo que queda de Konoha. La aldea fue destruida severamente cuando Nagato y Konan atacado, a pesar de que fue hace algún tiempo. A pesar de que él salvó a todos, los habitantes del pueblo todavía lo odio y lo culpan por lo ocurrido. Hasta los Konoha 12 han estado distanciando de él. Debido a lo ocurrido, Tsunade revela plenamente su condición de Jinchuriki Kyuubi, pero decidió no revelar su patrimonio, a pesar de él pidiéndole que lo revelara.

_-"Lo siento, Nagato. Pero la promesa que te hice, puede ser que no la puedo lograr".-_

Sacudiendo su cabeza y pensando de nuevo en Iwatodai. Las aventuras que tuvieron con los gemelos Arisato y los demás, sin decir del infernal entrenamiento que recibió de Roy quien por asares del destino tenía la misma personalidad, gusto y demonios la cicatriz y además de que él tenía el sharingan como su "sensei", pero a diferencia de Hatake, Roy le enseño tanto como Jiraiya, a tal extremo que lo llamaba Roy-sensei, y le puso el apodo de Ero-Okami por su fascinación a los lobos y su perversidad que aunque no competía con la de Jiraiya era todavía muy perverso. La Hora Oscura. La lucha contra las Sombras. Se acordó de cuando originalmente se fue. Fue una despedida rápida, debido a que todo el mundo seguía estando en un estado de ánimo deprimido, después del sacrificio de Makoto y Minako.

_-"¿Te vas, Naruto?"-pregunto una mujer de pelo rojo como la sangre y hermosa figura, con una voz teñida de tristeza._

_-"Sí, Mitsuru-senpai. No puedo quedarme. Tengo mi propia aventura para seguir adelante. Hay una amenaza que tengo que enfrentar en el futuro, y ustedes no pueden venir conmigo."-_

_"Sí, nos lo contó. Prométeme que no vas a terminar de la misma manera como Makoto y Minako."_

-"Te _lo prometo. Ero-Sennin y Ero-Okami no me van a esperar mucho más. Diga adiós a los demás por mí, ¿quieres?"-_

_"…así que Roy también se va…-murmuro para ella misma la verdad ella se enamoró del chico pervertido, una por haber salvado a su padre del traicionero de ikitsuki, y la otra por sacarla de su depresión de que su padre todavía estaba en coma por la pérdida de sangre de la herida de bala.-Lo haré" con tristeza_

_Naruto saludó a Mitsuru como él salió corriendo en dirección a la estación de tren._

Esto fue a principios del viaje de entrenamiento. Hacia el final de la misma, tanto él como Jiraiya y Roy quien se unió en su viaje para tener más fuerza de ataque en contra de los Akatsuki y tort- ejem entrenar a Naruto, dejaron los Países elementales de nuevo.

_-"¿Nos vamos otra vez?"-_

_-"Sí, Naruto. El Akatsuki es a nosotros otra vez y aunque Roy este con nosotros y gracias a la adición de su entrenamiento eres casi al nivel Jounin, todavía estaríamos en desventaja contra ellos. Esta vez, te voy a llevar a un pueblo llamado Inaba. No es demasiado lejos de Iwatodai, en realidad. Esperemos que esta vez no va a quedar atrapado en alguna loca aventura"._

Naruto sonrío, pensando en su lucha contra las Sombras segunda vez, esta vez con un grupo completamente nuevo. Una aventura en un mundo en el interior de los televisores. Se acordó de cuando salió de Inaba.

_El grupo se reunió en la estación de tren por segunda vez, esta vez para despedir a Naruto._

_Yosuke miró a todos._ -_"Caray, en primer lugar nos despedimos de Yu y ahora estamos diciendo adiós a Naruto."-_

_Naruto sonrió con tristeza al grupo._ -_"Lo siento, chicos. Ya es hora de que me vaya a casa. Esto no puede esperar más."-_

_Miró por encima de todo el grupo, su mirada se detuvo en Rise, que tenía la cabeza abajo._ _Se acercó a ella._ -_"Rise-chan..."-_

_-"¿Por qué tengo que ir, Naruto-kun? Puedo manejar Senpai salir, pero no sé si puedo manejar a dejar."-_

_Naruto suspiró._ _Él y Rise había formado un vínculo muy cerca, tan cerca que tuvieron una sesión makeout una vez, y realmente no le importo que es lo que había sucedido._ -_"Rise-chan, me tengo que ir. Esto es algo que no puedo huir."-_

_Ella lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos._ -_"Lo sé, Naruto-kun. Prométeme que vas a volver. Yo no quiero que esto sea la última vez que nos vemos unos a otros".-_

-"Te _lo prometo. Una vez que haya derrotado al Akatsuki, voy a estar de vuelta."-_

_Ella sonrió con tristeza en él, antes de tirar de él hacia abajo en un beso._ -_"Esto es algo para que me recuerdes. ¡Puede ser la motivación para que usted pueda acabar con los malos!"-_

_Naruto sonrió._ _Tomando a Rise en un abrazo, los dos perdidos en su propio mundo._

_Sin embargo, Naruto no vio la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de subida mientras que ella gritó, -"¡abrazo de grupo!"_

_Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, cuando Teddie se pegó a él, seguido por los demás, uno por uno._ -_"Oh, ¡vamos! Ustedes sólo están haciendo esto porque nos tenía todo lo que se hace cuando se fue Yu!"-_

_Chie rió._ -_"Bueno, fue una buena idea."-_

_El grupo se echó atrás._ _Naruto les saludó con la mano una vez más, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el tren que lo llevará de vuelta a los Países Elementales, no sin antes de hablar con Roy._

_-Naruto-dijo Roy _

_-oh, ero-Okami, que quieres hablar-dijo el provocando un tic en el único visible ojo de Roy._

_-sigh… ignorando el maldito apodo, te quiero decir algo-dijo con tono serio que sorprendió a Naruto._

_-realmente… ¿vale la pena volver a konoha y dejar a la poca gente que te acepta como eres?, contéstame honestamente.-_

_Naruto se quedó callado por la pregunta repentina de su sensei, realmente no había pensado en eso y no tenía respuesta a eso._

_-mira, Naruto-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.-por lo que me has contado de tu pueblo, tu amigos haya y tu fachada de idiota, no me cabe la menor duda de que ellos, tarde que temprano te darán la espalda, por eso te aconsejo que no pierdas a estas personas, los miembros de S.E.E.S y el equipo de investigación… en ellos has encontrado lo que querías toda tu vida, aceptación, respeto y sobre todo encontraste el amor… o me equivoco.-dijo lo último con un tono empalagoso, provocando a Naruto ruborizarse._

_-¡ERO-OOKAMI!-le grito provocando que riera._

_-bueno el caso es que pienses en lo que dije… no termines como yo, en un camino de soledad.-le dijo con una sonrisa amarga, haciendo recordar el pasado de su sensei, como perdió a su familia, asesinada por un psicópata, y la muerte de la mujer que amaba en una misión que hicieron, recordando que él dijo que ella tomo un ataque que iba dirigido a él y que desde ese día se negó a amar ni recibir amor de nadie más._

_Terminando su plática se despidieron y le recordó que siempre podría contar con él para cualquier cosa, después de todo era su primer y amado pequeño discípulo. _

Después de dejar Inaba, tanto él como Jiraiya se dirigió directamente a Konoha y llegó justo antes de secuestro de Airi (fem-Gaara). Ahora, medio año ha pasado y Naruto estaba caminando hacia la oficina del Hokage, después de haber tomado una decisión importante. Durante este tiempo, Tsunade se encuentra en una borrachera de todo el papeleo implicado en la reconstrucción. Por lo tanto, fue fácil para él para entrar y meter un papel en el montón de papeles. Después, deslizo una carpeta que contiene algo debajo de la mesa Hokage antes de salir de la habitación.

Algún tiempo después, Tsunade, despierto a esas alturas, sigue pasando por el papeleo. Al final de su ingenio, ella ni siquiera leer los papeles y acabo con aprobar al azar. Después de que se hace con el papeleo, Shizune se encargaba de ordenarlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Tsunade, Shizune observo en cada papel y haciendo su trabajo correctamente. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de papeleo que hay, que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que ella descubrir un determinado papel.

Un mes pasa. La reconstrucción de Konoha está casi terminada y todo el mundo está contento de poder volver plenamente a sus vidas normales. Shizune finalmente está llegando al final de la clasificación de la documentación de la reconstrucción de Konoha. Coge un papel determinado y una vez que lo mira, sus ojos se abren.

Tsunade está en su oficina, disfrutando de la falta de documentación hoy, cuando Shizune irrumpió de golpe.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

-¿Qué pasa, Shizune?-

-¡No puedo creer que hayas aprobado esto!-

Shizune golpea el papel sobre el escritorio de Tsunade. Tsunade lo recoge. -La renuncia de Naruto Uzumaki? ¡Nunca he aprobado esto!-

-Ese es su sello de aprobación sobre el mismo, Tsunade-sama.-

Efectivamente, Tsunade, sin importarle lo que los papeles decían, había aprobado hecho de Naruto se renunció a un ninja. Tsunade nota algo en el papel. -¿Mira debajo de tu escritorio?- Mira debajo de la mesa y se encuentra en la carpeta. Se adjunta a la carpeta es una letra. Ella explora la carta y ampliar sus ojos. -¡Shizune! ¡Convocar a los miembros de los 12 Konoha a mi oficina, de inmediato!-

Unos minutos más tarde, todos los 12 de Konoha y sus sensei´s estaban de pie en la oficina de Tsunade. Kakashi es el primero en hablar. -¿Cuál es el problema, Lady Hokage?-

-Naruto Uzumaki ya no es un ninja de Konoha.-

Esto consigue una reacción de todo el grupo. Sakura se sorprendió. -¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Lady Tsunade! Naruto nunca saldría de Konoha!-

Tsunade sostiene el papel renuncia.-Él ha hecho. Este documento ha sido completado por Naruto. Reconozco su letra.-

-¿Y usted lo aprueba?-

-Me da vergüenza admitir que no estaba prestando atención a los trámites y lo aprobó sin mirarlo. Además, dejó esta carpeta. No he mirado en ello, sin embargo, debido a la carta que se le atribuye.-

-¿Carta?-

-Sí. Está dirigido a todos nosotros y que está firmado por Naruto.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Puesto que usted está leyendo esto, te has dado cuenta el papel de la resignación, como nunca nadie mira debajo de la mesa del Hokage por alguna razón, directo al asunto. El documento es real. He dimitido como un ninja de Konoha y se han apartado de Konoha para siempre, sin intención de regresar. Desde que derrote a Pein, todo ha ido cuesta abajo. Gente volvió a tratarme como si yo fuera el Kyuubi y la gente que pensaba que eran mis amigos comenzaron a evitarme. Tsunade, me niego a referirme a usted como Hokage-sama, Tsunade-san, o incluso abuela, como usted ha perdido todo mi respeto. Usted eligió para revelar que yo soy el Jinchuriki Kyuubi, pero no revelar quiénes son mis padres. Para mí, ese fue la mayor traición de todas. Para que me nieguen mi derecho de nacimiento y no me revelara el nombre de mi madre, o cualquier cosa sobre ella es imperdonable. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ninguno de ustedes fue alguna vez realmente mis amigos. Todos ustedes me despreciaron. Todos ustedes alguna vez vio fue al rubio, cabeza hueca, ultimo muerto de la academia. No importa lo mucho que cambiara, ustedes nunca reconocerían esos cambios. Sólo once personas alguna vez realmente me reconoció y vio el verdadero yo. Esas personas eran Iruka-sensei, el viejo Teuchi, Ayame, el viejo Hokage, Konohamaru, Ero-Sennin, Ero-Okami, Hinata, Airi, mi madre y mi padre.-

La carta en realidad dice "mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, y mi padre, Minato Namikaze", pero Tsunade deja esa parte.

-Hinata, me conmovió cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por mí, y me gustaría poder haber vuelto esos sentimientos, pero no puedo. Ya ves, durante mi viaje de entrenamiento, conocí a alguien. Alguien muy especial para mí. Alguien a quien quiero mucho. Realmente lo siento, Hinata. Sepan que siempre será uno de mis amigos más preciados y yo nunca te olvidaré, o su valor. Nunca pienses que eres un cobarde o una perdedora. Usted no es ninguna de esas cosas y no dejes que tu clan tapada te diga lo contrario.-

Hinata sonríe a esa parte, a pesar de que ella ya está llorando.

-En cuanto al resto de ustedes, no puedo decir que me voy a extrañar chicos como mucho. Sé que solía tener un enamorado de Sakura, pero eso fue un flechazo, nada más. Cuando volví de mi viaje de entrenamiento, que enamoramiento se había ido. Para ser honesto, me disgustas Sakura. Sobre todo después de que trató de "confesar" a mí. Ambos sabemos que era mentira y que sólo estaban tratando de manipular por mi nueva posición como "Hero" de konoha. Pero, lo suficiente de eso. Debería haber una carpeta con esta carta. Dentro hay dos elementos. Uno pertenece a Tsunade, y el otro pertenece a Iruka-sensei. Asegúrese de que ambos productos lleguen a sus respectivos destinatarios. Además, nunca se iría sin mi derecho de nacimiento, así que lo tomé. Vacié la casa de mi familia, de todos los temas importantes y pergaminos y vaciado sus cuentas y los míos. Si, ir a ver al banco, te lo confirmará. Era una suerte para mí que mi padre planeó una circunstancia para mí para encontrarme con mi mamá. Esto es un adiós, y buen viaje. Voy a donde mis verdaderos amigos. A un lugar que se siente como en casa más de Konoha ha hecho. Naruto Uzumaki.-

Tsunade deja la carta y abre la carpeta. Dos artículos se caigan. Todos los ojos se ensanchan en los artículos. El primer elemento es el collar que Naruto ganado la apuesta del Rasengan. El segundo elemento es la diadema de Naruto. La diadema que había recibido de Iruka. Tsunade se ve en la carta de nuevo, y sus ojos se abren en las últimas líneas. -¡Shizune! ¡Ve al banco y confirmar que las cuentas de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki hecho han sido vaciadas!

Shizune sale corriendo de la oficina. Sin embargo, todo el mundo recoge los nombres Tsunade dijo.

-Espera un momento, Hokage-sama- dijo Shikamaru.- ¿Naruto es el hijo del Cuarto Hokage?-

Tsunade se dio cuenta de su desliz y suspiros en la derrota.-Sí. Naruto es el hijo del Cuarto Hokage.-

-¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?-

-Porque si Iwa que aprendí de él, ¡hubiera ido a la guerra con nosotros!

-¿A pesar de que estamos en una alianza conjunta para acabar con el Akatsuki? Ahora incluso Iwa no es tan tonto como para empezar nada, con una amenaza como la Akatsuki! En realidad, usted no tiene ninguna razón para justificar su negación a Naruto de su primogenitura, ¿verdad?-

Tsunade se mantiene en silencio mientras todos se dan cuenta de que realmente no tiene ninguna razón.

Tenten tiene una pregunta.- ¿Cuándo fue que el papel renuncia completa?-

Tsunade se ve en el papel. -De acuerdo con esto, se llenó de un mes.- Sus ojos se abren y se ve en él otra vez. -¿Hace un mes? ¿Cómo diablos no nos damos cuenta de que él se fue hace un mes?-

Shikamaru habla.-Leer la carta de nuevo, Hokage-sama. Hemos descuidado e ignoró. Era debido a nuestra ignorancia que no nos dimos cuenta.-

Shizune corrió de vuelta a la habitación. -¡Es cierto! Ambas cuentas están vacías, así como la de Naruto!-

Tsunade se aclara la garganta.-Está bien, todos ustedes se les dará una misión. Esa misión es localizar y traer de vuelta a Naruto Uzumaki.-

Kakashi se encoge de hombros.-Eso no es posible, Hokage-sama. No tenemos idea de dónde iba y ya que ha sido un mes, cualquier olor habrá desaparecido mucho tiempo, Tendremos que averiguar dónde fue si queremos tener alguna esperanza de encontrarlo.-

-A continuación, busque tanto su apartamento y la casa Namikaze. ¡Debe haber una clave en alguna parte! ¡Ponerse en marcha!-

El grupo todos salen de la oficina. Shizune se acerca a Tsunade.-Tsunade-sama, el Raikage hizo un llamado para una segunda cumbre Kage.-

-Entonces supongo que tendré que asistir. Gracias por informarme, Shizune-. Ella miraba por la ventana. -¿Dónde has ido, Naruto?-

Naruto está sentado en un tren, con los brazos cruzados. Se queda mirando por la ventana y sonríe a la ciudad que el tren se acerca. -Inaba. Ha pasado medio año. Me pregunto ¿cómo todo el mundo está haciendo?-

El tren llega a la estación y Naruto se bajó del tren, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire de Inaba. -Es bueno estar de vuelta. Bien, lo primero que debe hacer es encontrar un lugar para mí. Con todo el dinero que tengo, la compra de una casa no debería ser un gran problema.-

Mientras Naruto salió de la estación, un coche le paso, pero luego grita a él. Naruto mira con curiosidad mientras la puerta de atrás se abrió y una mujer muy familiar salió.

-Rise-chan.-

-¡Naruto-kun!-

La cosa siguiente que Naruto supo, era tener piso sobre su espalda por estar abrazado por Rise. Saca cara Rise y el, la beso.

-No tuve la oportunidad de decir esto antes, pero Te amo, Rise-chan.-

Rise sonrisas. Te amo también, Naruto-kun.-

Los dos se besan de nuevo, antes de que finalmente de pie. Rise frunce el ceño. -¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte esta vez?-

-para siempre.-

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy aquí para quedarme, Rise-chan.-

-¿Qué pasa con Akatsuki? ¿Y qué acerca de Konoha?-

-Ellos no tienen manera de encontrarme. Además, incluso si vienen, no pueden usar chacra aquí, además de que Roy-sensei, ero-Sennin y yo somos los únicos que podemos utilizarlo será pan comido derrotarlos. En cuanto a Konoha, me han abandonado por última vez. Te diré más tarde. Pero, ¿y tú? Creí que íbamos a volver a su carrera ídolo.-

-Bueno, hice un trato con ellos. Voy a ir a la escuela, pero durante las vacaciones de verano, voy a ser un ídolo nuevo. Desde luego, el acuerdo se cambiará una vez que haya graduado. Ahora, vamos. Usted puede ir conmigo a donde quiera que vayas. -

-En realidad, yo iba a buscar una casa para comprar. Pero, teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que es, ¿es posible para mí para pasar la noche en tu casa?-

Ella sonríe. -Claro. Podemos obtener toda la banda para ayudar a salir mañana, porque ¡ya estarás feliz de verte!

Los dos caminaron al coche y entraron se alejaron por la calle.

(Al día siguiente)

Naruto y Rise caminaban a junes, para reunirse con el resto de la pandilla, inclusive Yu, quien llego una semana atrás.

Mientras caminaban Naruto recordaba un día en particular.

**Flashback**

_-Hombre, no hay nadie en allí, pero solo la anciana. Risette ni siquiera está aquí, después de todo.-_

_-He oído que ella ya está aquí, pero podría haber sido sólo un rumor. Bien, fue divertido mientras duró.-_

_Naruto, Yu, Yosuke, y Kanji vieron que la multitud que se encontraba enfrente de la tienda de tofu se alejó._

_Yosuke estaba en shock._ -_¡Un rumor! ¿Qué?, ¡ella no está aquí! ¡En serio!-_

_Kanji sonrió._ _-Pfft, suenas como si el mundo está a punto de terminar.-_

_Naruto se rió._ _-Tiene razón, ya sabes.-_

_Yosuke gruñó a ellos._ _-¡Cállate!-_ _Él se calmó._ _-De todas formas, ahora que todas las personas se han ido, también podríamos revisar el interior. Me voy a comprar algo.-_

_Yu miró._ _-Usted debe comprar ganmodoki.-_

_Yosuke se sorprendió._ _-¿Cómo sabes que no puedo comer tofu? Wow, eso es considerado de su parte.-_ _Una mirada confusa apareció en su rostro._ _-Espera, ¿qué hay de nuevo ganmodoki? ¿Es la clase con un pastel de arroz en él?-_

_Los otros tres sweatdropped todo._ _-No,- dijo Kanji, -no hay pasteles de arroz en ellos.-_

_Luego pasó a explicar lo que es ganmodoki._ _Yosuke asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión._ _-Ohhh, está bien, ¡yo sé lo que quieres decir! Creo que puedo comer eso.-_

_Naruto hizo un gesto hacia la tienda._ _-Vamos a entrar, ya.-_

_Los cuatro entraron en la tienda._ _Yosuke miró a su alrededor._ _-Vamos a ver aquí...-_ _Miró a su alrededor, notando sólo una mujer que se inclinaba sobre algo._ _-Efectivamente, el único aquí está tu vieja típica.-_

_Naruto contuvo su risa ver lo que los otros tres no podían ver._ _Tuvo sus años de entrenamiento ninja, especialmente en buscar debajo de la parte de abajo, para ayudarle a descubrir la verdad obvia de la mujer._

_Kanji miró Yosuke._ _-Hombre, ¿por qué no le preguntas si está en la parte de atrás?-_ _Luego miró en dirección a la mujer._ _-¡Perdón!-_

_Una voz a su lado le respondió._ _-Sí, ¿puedo ayudarle?-_

_El grupo se volvió y vio a la anciana dueña de la tienda mirando._ _Yosuke estaba en shock._ _-¿Qué?-¡Entonces!, ¿quién es…?-_

_La mujer se volvió hacia ellos._ _Era una mujer joven que llevaba un uniforme de la tienda._ _-¿Qué?-_

_Naruto finalmente se echó a reír._ _-Ustedes realmente no se dio cuenta de que esta mujer es Kujikawa Rise?-_

_Los otros tres lo miraron._ _Yosuke estaba loco._ _-¿Quieres decir, se notaba que era ella y no nos lo dijiste?-_

_-Fue más divertido dejar que ustedes mismos avergonzar.-_

_-¿Cómo puedes decir, de todos modos?-_

_-El pelo, obviamente. De hecho, he estado aquí y han visto al propietario antes. Tenía el pelo ya no tiene su color. Además, está labrado manera diferente-_

_Yosuke miró Rise._- _¿Eres realmente Risette?-_

_Rise suspiró._ _-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-¿Eh...? Oh, lo siento, um... ¡Algo tofu por favor!-_

_- ¿Tofu...? ¿Qué tipo?-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué es una que otra vez...?-_

_-Si vas a comer por sí mismo, hay que ir con seda. Momen es mejor para cocinar... Depende de cómo lo usa.-_

_-Um...-_ _Yosuke rápidamente se inclinó hacia Kanji._ _" ¡Psst, Kanji! ¡Ordena algo!-_

_- ¿Qué?- ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo que me lo hace Usted ya tomó ganmo hace un segundo!?-_ _Miró a Rise._ _-Dude aquí quiere tres ganmodoki.-_

_-Oh, ya veo... Voy a ir a por ellos.-_

_Los cuatro la vieron ir a conseguir el ganmodoki._ _Yosuke se sorprendió._ _-Wow... Ella nada como parece en la tele... Me pregunto si ella está cansada...-_

_Naruto suspiró._-_Sí, ella está cansada. Cansada de ser visto como risette. Es por eso que ella está aquí. Ella no quiere ser visto como risette. Ella quiere ser visto como es normalmente, Rise Kujikawa, una adolescente que trabaja en la tienda de tofu de su familia, que también pasa a tener una voz de cantante increíble y sólo pasa a lucir bella. Y eso es lo que veo cuando miro a ella. Incluso si ella era el gobernante del mundo, me gustaría volver a verla simplemente como Rise.-_

_Ninguno de ellos notó que Rise había oído lo que dijo Naruto y se sorprendió._

_Yosuke habló._ _-Pero es realmente ella... Estoy tan contenta de haber venido! Misión compli- Hizo una pausa._ _-Espera, ¡no hemos hecho lo que vinimos a buscar todavía!-_ _Miró a Rise._ _-¡Um...! ¿Ha notado algo extraño últimamente?-_

_-¿extraño...? ¿Al igual que los acosadores? ¿Son ustedes fans míos?-_

_Kanji miró hacia Yosuke._ _-Yo no diría que "nosotros", pero sí, mi amigo aquí es un gran fan.-_

_-Tú, ¡pequeño...! ¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-Sus curvas, su postura, incluso sus piernas hermosas delgadas... Ya termine de decir todo, ¿o qué?_

_-Waaaaaaah! E-estás haciendo esto a propósito, ¿¡no es cierto!? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso!-_ _Volvió a mirar a Rise._ _-Tal vez usted sabe ya, pero ha sido peligroso en Inaba últimamente. Es por eso que hemos estado investigando algunas cosas.-_

_-Ah, ¿sí?-_

-Lo _siento, um... A ver ... ¿Usted sabe sobre el programa de televisión que se enciende a la medianoche? Quiero decir, no es como programación habitual... ¿Cómo le explico esto...?-_

_-... ¿Esa cosa que fue en la noche del pasado? El Canal de la medianoche, ¿no?-_

_-Oh, usted sabe sobre él... Espera ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que lo vi ayer por la noche!"_

_-He oído los rumores de algunos amigos míos. Pero esa chica anoche no era yo. Nunca he sido filmado usando ese traje de baño antes. Y el busto...-_

_-¿Eh?-_

-El _mío no son tan grandes.-_

_-Ah, sí, ya veo lo que quieres decir ahora... yo decir... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! U-Um, ¡lo siento...!-_

_Rise sonrió._ _-No te disculpes tanto. Eres gracioso.-_

_Yosuke notó la sonrisa._ _-Hey, ella sonrió.-_

_La sonrisa desapareció de Rise._ _-¿Qué es ese programa, de todos modos?-_

_-Bueno, no estamos muy seguros, ya sea... Pero usted sabe que ha habido cosas pasando aquí, ¿verdad? Creemos que las personas que aparecen allí... son por los que el secuestrador viene.-_

_Rise estaba en shock._ _Kanji miró seriamente._ _-Sé que esto es repentino, pero no estamos mintiendo.-_

_Yosuke asintió con la cabeza._ _-Sí, es por eso que pensamos que usted debe saber sobre él.-_

_Rise reflexionó._ _-Huh... Así que no era un sueño. Estaba cansado ayer, pero no pude dormir. Y estaba lloviendo, así que me decidí a probar que gracias rumor que había oído sobre... Hmm. Bien... Voy a tener cuidado.-_

_Algún tiempo después, ella había preparado completamente el orden y la llevó a Yosuke._ _-Aquí tienes, tres ganmo. Eso va a ser de 600 yenes. Hay tofu extra de allí por todo el mundo... Unas pocas gracias por preocuparte por mí.-_

_Yosuke se sorprendió._ _-Whoa, ¿en serio? ¡Gracias!-_

_Kanji miró Yosuke._ _-Yosuke-senpai, no se puede comer tofu, ¿no? ¿Quieres que la tuya?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo siempre comer lo que me dan.-_

_Yosuke entregó Subida el dinero._ _Rise sonrió._ _-Gracias y ¡buen provecho!-_

_Yu seña a los otros._ _-Vamos, chicos.-_

_Naruto lo miró._ _-Ustedes van por delante. Hay algo que tengo que hacer.-_

_-¿Estás seguro?-_

_-Sí. Me pondré al día con usted más tarde.-_

_Los otros tres a la izquierda, mientras que Naruto se volvió a Rise._ _-Yo sé lo que quieres preguntarme.-_

_Rise estaba sorprendido._ _-¿Cómo-?-_

_-Yo vengo de un pueblo muy lejos de aquí. En mi pueblo tenemos un líder que llamamos el Hokage. Cuando era más joven, conocí al nieto del Hokage en ese momento. Siempre que la gente lo miraba, lo único que vio fue al nieto del Hokage. Lo que él quería era que la gente lo vea como realmente era, y yo era la primera persona para hacerlo. Mira a mí como un modelo a seguir debido a eso.-_

_-¿Estaba usted diciendo la verdad antes? Que me miraba como-_

_-Sí. Adiós, Rise. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.-_

_Naruto dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda, sabiendo que detrás de él, Rise estaba sonriendo._

**Fin flashback **

Naruto sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-¿Qué estás pensando?, Naruto-kun-

Sonriendo a Rise.-En realidad, yo estaba pensando en el día que nos conocimos, Rise-chan.-

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. -Lo recuerdo. Realmente me hizo sentir como si realmente podría ser yo ese día.-

-Usted se aseguró de no hablar de que estoy de vuelta, ¿no?-

-SIP. No hay manera que voy a ensuciar esto. ¡Las miradas en sus caras no tiene precio!-

Naruto sonríe mientras hace los ajustes finales a su equipo.- ¿Cómo me veo?-

(En ¡Junes!)

La pandilla están todos sentados en la mesa de siempre en el patio de comidas Junes, esperando a Rise para unirse a ellos.

-¿Sabes una cosa extraña? Rise-chan sonaba muy alegre cuando hablaba por teléfono-, dijo Chie.

-Sí-, dijo Yukiko, -era extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo deprimido que estaba tras Naruto-kun se fue.-

Kanji mira.-Podría haber seguido adelante.-

Yosuke mira Kanji en estado de shock. -¡De ninguna manera! Los dos estaban muy cerca. ¡No hay manera de que hubiera traicionado a Naruto de esa manera!-

-¡Por eso he utilizado la palabra "podría" genio!"

Yu suspira.-Ya basta, ustedes dos. Ambos están exagerando.-

Naoto asintió con la cabeza. –Yu tiene razón. Podríamos sentarnos aquí y supongo que sobre todo esto que nos gusta, pero todo se determinará cuando llega Rise-chan.-

Teddie suspira. -Echo de menos a Naruto, sin embargo. Siempre sabía cómo animar a todos nosotros cuando nos sentimos decaídos.-

Los demás asienten con la cabeza. Naruto había hecho un impacto definitivo en sus vidas.

-¡Hey, chicos!-

Todos miran hacia arriba para ver Rise caminando hacia ellos, con alguien que lleva una gabardina y un sombrero de fieltro negro. El sombrero y el abrigo se cubrían el rostro de la persona.

Chie sonreía. -Hey, Rise-chan. ¿Quién es?-

-Oh, mi novio.-

Esto creo un gran revuelo en el grupo.

Yosuke está enojado.- ¿Por qué?-

Chie la miraba intensamente.- ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a Naruto-kun?-

Kanji pone de pie, furioso, y se mueve para golpear al extraño. Pero el desconocido coge el punzón y giros del cuerpo del Kanji, de manera que ha de la restricción de su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

-Caray, muchachos que reaccionan de forma exagerada. Sólo porque estoy usando este traje y la sombra de mi cara, no quiere decir que sea un completo desconocido.-

Los otros se congelan en su voz. La figura libero de su agarre a Kanji y he inclino hacia arriba el sombrero para revelarse como Naruto. Tanto él como Rise echó a reír.

-¡Ustedes deberían ver las miradas en sus caras! ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a traicionar a Naruto-kun?-

Todo el mundo tenía una mirada de asombro en su cara por ver a Naruto, antes de que entraran en acción que estaban viendo a Naruto, rápidamente saltaron hasta envolverlo en un abrazo de grupo.

-¡Hey, ya basta chicos! ¡Nunca debí haberte introducido en el concepto de abrazos en grupo!-

Rise, que está atascado en el centro con Naruto, río. -Usted dice eso con una sonrisa en su cara.-

El abrazo finalmente termina, pero Chie recordó algo.-Espera, dijiste que era tu novio. ¿Eso quiere decir dos están oficialmente saliendo?-

Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrío. Rise también sonrío y dijo-Sí, ahora somos oficialmente novios.-

Chie deja escapar un grito de alegría antes de abrazar Rise.- ¡Felicitaciones, ustedes dos!-

Teddie suspira. -Eso significa que soy el único que queda.-

Eso confundió a Naruto.- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Yu envolvió en un brazo a Yukiko. Yosuke y Chie tenían sus brazos entrelazados. Kanji y Naoto se daban la mano. Hasta que Naruto reacciono a eso. -¿Ustedes están saliendo? Bueno, yo sabía de Yu y Yukiko, ¿pero el resto de ustedes?-

Las otras dos parejas asentir. Naruto está entusiasmado con esto. Entonces Yu hace una pregunta. -¿Dónde vives ahora mismo?-

-Bueno, yo me quedé en casa de Rise ayer por la noche, pero es por eso que ustedes están aquí. Tengo más que suficiente dinero para comprar una casa. ¡Todos ustedes van a ayudarme a elegir! Pues verán, ¡estoy aquí para quedarme!-

Los otros son impactados por lo que dijo. Naoto hizo la pregunta en sus mentes. -Pero ¿qué hay de Konoha?-

-Pueden ir a joder a sí mismos. Ellos me han empujado demasiadas veces. Pero antes de ir a buscar casa, me vendría bien un poco de comida y una bebida.-

Naruto y Rise se sentaron en la mesa con los otros y todos ellos tomaron un poco de la comida. Hablaron de lo que Naruto había hecho y todo el mundo se puso al día con los demás.

Yosuke está enojado.- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos!-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia él.-Es por eso que todos ellos pueden ir tornillo sí mismos, ¡No me importa lo que le sucede a Konoha ya! Les he dado muchas oportunidades para redimirse, ¡pero tiraron cada uno! Ahora vamos, vamos a olvidarnos de Konoha e ir a…buscar...-

Las palabras de Naruto se desvanecieron como se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que sus ojos ampliándose.

Rise lo mira. -¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Naruto agarra de la camiseta a Yosuke. -¿Cuándo se añadió esa tienda a Junes?-

-¿Qué demonios, hombre? ¡Fue añadida hace un mes! ¡Déjame ir!-

Naruto dejo ir a Yosuke mientras corría a la tienda en cuestión y volvió a mirar el letrero. Decía lo siguiente: Música y Electrónica Arisato. Él abrió la puerta y entro.

-Bienvenido a Arisato. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar...Naruto?-

Mirando fijamente a Naruto, es una mujer con el pelo castaño y ojos color carmesí. Alertados por la mujer, un hombre aparece en torno a una serie de reproductores de CD. El hombre tiene el cabello azul y ojos grises.

Naruto mira a ambos con incredulidad. -¿Makoto? ¿Minako?-

* * *

**bueno debo decir otra vez que tome como base la historia de naruto A persona user, asi que la historia sera igual hasta el proximo capitulo, asi que si les gusta comente, si no tambien que pedo ¿no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui el segundo en esta ya veran que trama agarra la historia que no sera muy larga como unos 30 capitulos le calculo yo, bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto, ni la idea de naruto a persona user, solo roy.**

* * *

**Flashback **

_-¿me inscribió en una escuela civil?-pregunto Naruto a Jiraiya _

_-Sí, Naruto.-_

_-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡Soy un ninja por amor de Dios!-_

_-Es así que usted puede mezclar además, Si bien el sistema de ninjas te reconoce como un adulto, los civiles no son reconocidos como adultos hasta los dieciocho años. Se espera que usted vaya a la escuela en esta edad. Sin embargo, el nivel de educación que sería a su edad sería insultante para ti. Eres más inteligente que la media de trece años de edad. La razón por la que te enseñe acerca de la historia del mundo exterior, era para que pudieras pasar por un estudiante dotado. Así, asistir a la escuela secundaria.-_

_-¿Y esperas que me mezcle entre los estudiantes?-_

_-¡Claro! Recuerde, todos de vuelta en los Países elementales piensa que eres un idiota. Ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Eres mucho más inteligente que tú has dejado ver. La única razón sus notas eran tan malos como lo fueron se debió a Está siendo saboteado.-_

_Naruto suspiró._-_Así que, ¿dónde vives?-_

-En _realidad, yo me quedo en una pequeña casa que tengo. Desafortunadamente, sólo puede caber una persona. Sé que suena poco realista, pero no pensé que tendría que traerte aquí. Así que, podrás alojarte en uno de los dormitorios de la escuela. Ya he pagado las cuotas requeridas. Sin embargo, ellos no tienen espacio en el dormitorio de los chicos, por lo que se alojarán en la residencia mixta, hasta una que haya una habitación disponible.-_

_-Maravilloso.- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo._

_-No va a ser tan malo. ¡Me han dicho que tengo algunas mujeres calientes allí!-_

_-Incluso ahora, usted tiene que actuar como un pervertido, ¿no?-_

_-¡Por supuesto! Después de todo, ¡soy un súper pervertido!-_

_-Y te preguntas por qué no me gusta que me vean contigo.-_

_-El dormitorio mixto es un poco más allá. Vamos, conocer a la gente con la que pasaras un tiempo, ah, antes que se me olvide nos vemos en fin de semana para presentarte a tu nuevo sensei, Roy, él te enseñara, tanto a mi como a ti, como usar chacra fuera del continente elemental.-_

_Naruto rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba al dormitorio._ _Abrió la puerta y salió._

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?-_

_-Sí. ¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki?-_

_Naruto se volvió y vio a una mujer pelirroja miraba._ _-Sí, yo soy.-_

_-soy Mitsuru Kirijo, Bienvenido.-_

_Naruto miró a su alrededor._ _Estaba mirando a lo que debe ser la sala de estar del dormitorio._ _Otras dos personas ya estaban allí._ _Uno tenía el pelo azul y el otro tenía el pelo castaño._

_-Estos dos son Makoto y Minako Yuki. Llegaron una semana antes que tú.-_

_Makoto asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Minako se levantó.- ¡un placer conocerte!-Dijo alegremente-._

_Naruto le sonrió.-Encantado de conocerte, también.-_

_Mitsuru sonrió._ _-Bueno, ya está empezando a encajar Vas a conocer a los otros después, estoy seguro. Pero, por ahora, te voy a mostrar a tu cuarto.-_

_Mitsuru Naruto llevó a una habitación en el segundo piso.-El segundo piso aquí es donde las habitaciones de los chicos están. Las chicas tienen la tercera planta, así que mantente lejos de allí, a menos que sea algo muy importante. Ahora, voy a dejar que te instales.-_

_Mitsuru se alejó._ _Naruto abrió la puerta y entró en su habitación._ _-Wow. Mejor que mi antigua habitación.-_ _Dejó sus cosas abajo, decidido a poner todo lejos, más adelante._ _Salió de su habitación, en dirección de abajo._ _Makoto y Minako dos estaban todavía allí y miraron hacia arriba para verlo._

_-¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes?-_

_Minako sonrió._ _-No, en absoluto.-_

_Makoto miró sin expresión._-_Por supuesto.-_

_Minako suspiró.-En serio, hermano. Usted realmente necesita mostrar un poco de emociones a la gente. Actuando como un robot solitario no le ayudará a hacer más amigos.-_

_Naruto mira a los dos._ _-Ustedes dos son gemelos, ¿verdad?-_

_-¡Sí!_

-Sin _embargo, de lo que yo puedo decir, ustedes dos son completamente opuestos.-_

_Minako se rió._ _-Todo el mundo dice que alrededor de nosotros. Es verdad, lo único que tenemos en común es nuestra tendencia a escuchar música en su reproductor MP3 y los amigos que tenemos.-_

_Makoto asintió con la cabeza._

_-De todos modos, vamos a estar asistiendo a la escuela secundaria con nosotros, ¿verdad?-_ _Minako preguntó._

_-Eso es correcto. Seré un segundo año.-_

_-¡Usted podría terminar en la misma clase que nosotros!-_

_Naruto sonrió._ _Le gustaba personalidad alegre Minako._-_Eso sería genial.-_

_Los tres pasaron mucho tiempo hablando, antes de que Naruto se levantara._-_Bueno, mejor me voy poner mis cosas. Voy a hablar con ustedes más tarde.-_

_Naruto se dirigió a su habitación, sonriendo ante el hecho de que él hizo dos amigos en su primer día aquí._

(Cambio de escena)

Naruto tropezó de nuevo, mirando en estado de shock a las dos personas que iban delante de él. -Imposible.-

Minako lo mira, sorprendido. -¿Naruto? ¿Es realmente usted?-

-¿Naruto-kun?-

Naruto no presto atención a la voz de Rise, mientras ella y los demás alcanzándolo. Todavía estaba centrado en los gemelos.-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí. Están muertos.-

Los ojos gemelos ampliar en la realización. Minako pasos hacia Naruto. -Naruto, cálmate.-

-Vi a los dos morir, ¡he visto los dos muriendo con Aigis velando por ustedes en la azotea de la escuela Gekkoukan High!-

Los ojos del equipo de investigación se ensanchan a lo que Naruto está diciendo acerca de los dos propietarios de la tienda.

Minako sonrío tristemente. -Sí, lo hicimos morimos en el techo de la escuela. Pero estamos vivos ahora y puedo explicar a usted cómo estamos vivos. Sólo cálmate y lo explicamos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras se tranquiliza.

-Pero antes de empezar a explicar, ¿si hacemos esta conversación privada?-

-Está bien para ellos escuchar esto. Ellos saben todo acerca de Personae y Sombras.-

-Está bien. ¿Vas a presentarnos a ellos?-

-Así es. Lo siento. Chicos, estos dos son viejos amigos míos. Conoce a Makoto y Minako Yuki miembros de S.E.E.S, el otro grupo Persona del que les hablé. Y sí, están relacionadas. Son gemelos.-

Minako saludo a ellos.

-Makoto y Minako. Estos chicos son el Equipo de Investigación de Inaba, también llamada los Buscadores de la Verdad, que resolvió el asesinato y secuestro crisis hace medio año. Y sí, las sombras estaban involucradas. Sus nombres son Narukami Yu.-

Yu asiente.

-Yosuke Hanamura.-

-¡Yo!- Yosuke dice.

-Chie Satonaka.-

-¡Hola!- Chie dice.

-Yukiko Amagi.-

-Hola.-

-Teddie.-

-¡Hola!-

-Kanji Tatsumi.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Naoto Shirogane.-

-Mucho gusto.-

-Y por último pero no menos importante, mi novia muy hermosa, Rise Kujikawa.-

-¡Hey!-

Minako sonríe.-Es agradable conocer a todos ustedes.-

Makoto asintió con la cabeza.

Minako reflexiona.-Ahora bien, debo comenzar con lo que les pasó a los otros después de que te fuiste, Naruto.-

Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza, curioso por saber lo que pasó.

-Se quedaron atrapado en un bucle de tiempo. No sólo eso, sino que el bucle mantenían atrapado en el edificio dormitorio.-

Los ojos de Naruto ampliándose. -¿Qué pasó después?-

-Bueno, ellos fueron atacados por alguien que se hacía llamar Metis. Fue durante este tiempo que Aigis adquirido los poderes de Makoto y yo como ella era capaz de llamar a nuestros Personae, así como utilizar Personae a la vez. De todos modos, Metis estaba tratando tomar Aigis lejos para protegerla de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aparentemente, cuando se creó el Tártaro, un segundo lugar surgió que fue llamado el Abismo del Tiempo-.

Naruto escucha a los gemelos explicar la aventura del equipo S.E.E.S paso (básicamente los sucesos de the answer).

* * *

En Tetsu no Kuni, los cinco Kages se reúnen una vez más, a discutir la próxima guerra contra Madara Uchiha y los restantes miembros de la Akatsuki.

Mifune mira a los cinco Kages. -En primer lugar, está la cuestión de los anfitriones del Hachibi y Kyubi. Además de la información sobre la base del enemigo y su fuerza.-

Tsunade toma la palabra. -Uno de mis equipos ha descubierto la ubicación de la base del enemigo. Pero, podría ser una trampa. Necesitamos más información.-

Ei asintió. -Yo, también, he reunido un equipo de búsqueda y estoy recopilando información. Debemos compartir información de forma rápida entre los pueblos.-

Mei pensó por un segundo. -Entonces debemos crear un equipo de inteligencia aliados.-

-¡Eso está bien!- dice Oonoki. -Así que, ¿dónde debemos ocultar el Hachibi y Kyubi?-

Tsunade se sorprendió. -¿ocultar?-

Ei también se sorprendió. -¿Qué?-

Tsunade grita. – ¡tenemos que usar la fuerza de Naruto y Bee! ¿Cómo podemos esconder?-

Oonoki explico. -Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero los dos son el objetivo del enemigo. Nosotros no podemos dejar que caiga en las manos equivocadas. Esto es lo que se decidió en la reunión anterior.-

Tsunade se veía nervioso. -Hay un problema con eso.-

Oonoki la mira. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Naruto Uzumaki había renunciado a ser un ninja de Konoha. Él ya no está dentro de las murallas de Konoha.-

Esto consigue una reacción de todos los demás en la habitación.

-¿Usted lo aprobó?- pidió Mei.

-Fue uno de esos días en los que yo no estaba prestando atención a la documentación.-

-¿Por qué dejar ir al hijo del Cuarto Hokage?- Ei pregunta, enojado.

-Espera.-dijo Oonoki.- ¿él es el hijo del Cuarto Hokage?-

- ¿No lo sabías?-" pide A.-El mocoso es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki! Podía saber con sólo mirarlo-

Tsunade asiente. -Es correcto. Naruto es hijo de Minato y Kushina.-

Oonoki mira a ella.-Si él era el hijo de la Cuarta, ¿por qué sus habitantes lo tratan horriblemente mientras que elogian a su padre?-

Tsunade estaba en silencio.

Airi hablo. -No lo sabía, ¿verdad? Tanto usted como el Tercer Hokage mantuvieron en secreto el linaje de Naruto de todos, incluido él mismo, ¿verdad?-

Tsunade no encontrarse con los ojos de Airi, en lugar buscando en la mesa.

Oonoki está desconcertado. -¿Por qué mantener algo así en secreto?-

Mei suspira. -¿No es obvio, Oonoki? Su pueblo debe su culo pateado por Minato durante la última guerra. Tenían miedo de que le sea trataría de asesinar a Naruto, o ir a la guerra con Konoha, sólo para matar a Naruto.-

Oonoki mira incrédulo. -¿Hablas en serio? ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada a él demonios!, Si hay una cosa que hacemos en Iwa, son honrar a peleadores de gran alcance, incluso si fueran enemigos! ¡Respetamos Minato Namikaze, a causa de lo fuerte que era!-

Tsunade se sorprendió. -Pero, Sarutobi-sensei estaba tan seguro-

Oonoki empezó a reír. -Wow, ¡nunca pensé que Hiruzen de todas las personas hubiera sido tan paranoico!-

Ei está enojado. -A ver si esta todo en orden. Usted les dijo a los aldeanos de que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, muy probablemente aumentando su odio contra él, debido al ataque Kyubi en su pueblo hace dieciséis años. Sin embargo, no les dijo que era también el hijo de Minato Namikaze. Ahora, Naruto ha presentado su dimisión y abandonó su pueblo. Dime Tsunade, ¿qué diablos te pasa?-

Tsunade mira a Ei. -¡Hice lo que era necesario para proteger Konoha! ¡Incluso desde uno de los suyos!-

Los ojos de la Kazekage se estrecharon. -¿Y cómo era Naruto una amenaza? Él ha salvado Konoha contra amenazas múltiples.-

-¡Pero yo no tenía manera de asegurar su lealtad a Konoha! ¡No hay nada para detenerlo cuando él a su vez sobre nosotros!-

Ei también mira a Tsunade. -Suenas tan seguro de que Naruto se convertiría en un traidor.-

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Nosotros hacemos un poco de acondicionamiento en nuestro ninja para asegurar su lealtad. Los que se resisten siempre se convierten en traidores. Basta con mirar a Orochimaru y Uchiha Sasuke!-

Esto sorprendió a todos en la sala.

Ei estaba enojado ahora. – ¿condicionas a tus ninjas? ¡Pensé que era Danzo el que hacia eso!-

-Su condicionamiento es mucho más extremo. Sólo un poco es necesario para garantizar la lealtad, incluso Danzo creía eso.-

Los otros cuatro Kage miran el uno al otro.

Ei hablo por ellos. -Tsunade, los otros Kages y yo estábamos pensando en hacer la alianza permanente después de la guerra. Pero, nosotros cuatro estamos de acuerdo en que Konoha será expulsado de la alianza después de la guerra.-

Tsunade se levanta. -¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Usted no puede expulsar a Konoha!-

Ei lo mira fijamente. -¡Podemos y lo haremos! ¡El pueblo trae vergüenza a lo que significa ser un ninja! ¡Tus acciones y las de tu pueblo se extenderán a lo largo de los Países Elemental! ¡Tu pueblo caerá en desgracia! ¡Todo el mundo sabrá acerca de lo que le hiciste a Naruto Uzumaki!-

Airi también miro a Tsunade. -Además, considerando la alianza que tenía antes de la guerra, le pondré fin al momento en que la guerra ha terminado. No te sorprendas si los demás países que estés aliado fueran a romper esas alianzas, teniendo en cuenta que las historias que escuché decir que Naruto es la razón de que esas alianzas existen.-

Ojos de Tsunade se ampliaron, según ella nunca pensó en ese hecho. ¡La pérdida de todas sus alianzas podría causar economía de Konoha a desmoronarse!

Mifune se aclara la garganta. -Podemos trabajar en los detalles de esto al final de esta reunión. Creo que es seguro decir que tenemos que localizar a Naruto Uzumaki. El Akatsuki no debe poner sus manos sobre él.-

Ei asiente. -Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando él se encuentra, conozco el lugar donde podemos poner tanto a él como Bee. Es una isla en Kaminari no Kuni. Bee y yo entrenamos allí. Además, el Akatsuki no tiene conocimiento de ella, ya que nunca había ninguno ninja de Kumo en sus filas.-

Los Kages otros, a excepción de Tsunade, asentir con la cabeza. Tsunade está enojado. -¿Quién eres tú para decidir lo que le pasa a mi ninja? ¡Naruto es mi responsabilidad!-

Mei mira a Tsunade. -Como usted ya nos ha dicho, renunció. Él no es uno de sus ninjas y ya no está bajo su jurisdicción.-

Tsunade mira a los otros Kages, como la reunión continúa, en eso un pequeño lobo negro apareció junto a Ei, el mismo exaltado le hablo al Raikage.

-¡**Raikage-sama!, ¡tengo un mensaje urgente de Roy-sama!-**hablo el lobo.

-¿¡Roy-kun!?-pregunto/grito Mei ganando las miradas de los otros Kages.

-¿Cómo lo conoces Mizukage-dono?-pregunto Ei previendo cuál sería su respuesta.

Mei suspiro soñadoramente.-el me ayudo a derrotar a Yagura, debo decir que me sorprendió que fuera capaz de derrotar a un biju en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando termino la batalla con el asesinato del Mizukage le pregunte ¿Por qué nos ayudó? ¿Qué ganaría? –Dijo.-me respondió, "debo tener una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesite"-Ei sonrió ante eso, su sobrino no solo ya lo había superado, sino se parecía a su padre, lástima que él no quiso quedarse en kumo, hubiera sido un gran Raikage, pensó.

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos regreso a la invocación de su sobrino.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje Kuromi?-pregunto un poco preocupado…normalmente su sobrino Roy no le mandaría su convocatoria más confiable para entregar un mensaje.

-**¡es sobre Madara Uchiha!-**dijo sorprendiendo a los presente.

-¡habla pues cachorro!-dijo Oonoki

-¡**Roy-sama estaba investigando el paradero de los escondites de Madara cuando en uno de ellos se topó con unos pergaminos donde explicaba parte de su plan, el cual era obtener el Rinnengan de Rikudo Pein, además de que se alió con kabuto Yashuki**! -dijo dejando en shock a los presentes.-**Roy-sama fue a Ame para detenerlo, pero…Madara era muy fuerte, incluso cuando peleo junto a una mujer de pelo azul, ambos fueron derrotados y dejados casi muertos pero se las arregló para escapar junto con ella e invocarme y poder reportarte sobre esto y así poder preparar una estrategia sobre eso…además de darte el paradero de Naruto, ya que el mismo le dijo su ubicación y que ya no era parte de konoha.-**termino el lobo causando una preocupación de Ei y un grito indignado de Tsunade.

-¿Ei cómo diablos uno de tus hombre sabe dónde está Naruto?-

-porque para empezar, Roy no es un ninja mío, es un mercenario, lo conozco porque es hijo de mi difunto hermano mayor.-explico.-y lo segundo es que él es el 2° sensei de Naruto.-

-¡¿Cómo es eso?!-grito Tsunade de frustración, el Gaki tuvo otro sensei, ¿cuándo?, se pregunta mentalmente.

-fue durante su viaje de entrenamiento con el Sannin Jiraiya, el sapo conocía a mi sobrino por sus libros perversos, así que cuando Jiraiya lo llevo fuera del continente elemental donde no se puede moldear el chacra, llamo a mi sobrino para enseñarle como usarlo fuera de aquí ya que es el único vivo que sabe cómo hacerlo y si te preguntas como lo sé, Jiraiya y Roy mismo me lo contaron cuando Naruto estaba en su última parte del entrenamiento.-dijo provocando la ira de la Hokage quien se preguntaba por qué el idiota no le conto nada de esto.

-por tu cara te cuestionaras el porqué de que Jiraiya no te conto nada, porque, aun que le dolía, sabía que un día harías esto y por eso le confió a Roy el cuidado de su ahijado, así como a Jiraiya le habían encomendado Minato el cuidado de su hijo y sé que ese idiota pervertido lo hará, después de todo lo único que el odia en este mundo es la traición y el abandono.-dijo luego volteo a donde estaba Kuromi.

-Kuromi, dile a Roy que cuando se recupere de sus heridas lleve a Naruto a la isla tortuga para que lo entrene Bee para dominar su biju.-termino y con eso dejo el lobo, esperando que su invocador este todavía con vida.

-Raikage-dono, dijiste que Roy es tu sobrino, entonces lleva la sangre Yotsuki en su cuerpo, ¿Qué tan fuerte es?-pregunto Oonoki.

-hm, el mocoso es más fuerte y más rápido que yo, ¿ustedes han escuchado del son **Sanou **(3 reyes)?-pregunto Ei a los demás quienes se sorprendieron, era conocimiento de una gran parte de los ninjas y de Nuke-nin de 3 guerreros conocidos como los **Sanou, **que se rumoraba incluso eran más fuertes que los Kages, sus sobrenombres era **Taka no me (**ojo de halcón**), Umi no Megami (**la diosa del mar**) y Kuro-Okami (**Lobo Negro**).**

-bueno, mi sobrino Roy es uno de ellos, él es **Kuro-Okami.-**dijo sorprendiendo a los demás por quien sabe cuál vez en el día.-además tiene otro poder que nunca he visto a alguien capaz de orillarlo a usar…después de todo, le recuerda lo que ha perdido.-termino Ei con una mirada distante, después de eso, siguieron con sus planes, esperando Ei, que Roy le ayudara con esta guerra.

* * *

**bueno que tal, aqui cambia la cosa radicalmente, bueno los dejo espero que les guste si no bueno ahi ustedes adios y comente que tal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**aqui con el 3° de daiyonji edicion persona, bueno aqui aclarare algunas cosas y otras mas que vendran en esta historia, se que algunos me odiaran, otgros diran "que pedo con este wey o que madres se fuma" pero bueno, quien no estaria loco si ve a un elefante morado estilo barny hablandote y chingando la madre.**

**bueno sin mas el capitulo.**

* * *

(Unas horas antes de la reunión kage)

Naruto mira a los gemelos. -Esa es una gran historia. Entonces, ustedes dos eran el Gran Sello.-Makoto asiente.

-Supongo que la razón por la que ustedes dos están aquí ahora es porque en primer plano la vida te pone en el sello fue devuelto a usted, ¿verdad?-

Minako asiente. -Eso es correcto.-

-Eso significa que el gran sello ya no existe.-

-En realidad, todavía lo hace. Pero ya no es nuestra fuerza vital apagarlo. La razón por la que estamos aquí es debido a dos amigos nuestros. Sus nombres son Elizabeth y Theodore. Tomaron nuestros lugares en el Gran Sello.- Minako rompió en llanto cuando dijo esto.

Naruto se sentía triste cuando se enteró de eso. -Yo sé lo que ustedes dos sientes.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Minako le pregunta con enojo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el Kyubi? He aprendido más sobre él. Yo era el anfitrión tercero del Kyubi. Antes de mí, mi madre era el anfitrión.-

Los ojos del Arisato gemelos se ensancharon.

-Además, el Cuarto Hokage era mi padre. Ambos dieron su vida para sellar al Kyubi dentro de mí. Ellos dieron su vida para protegerme. Sé lo que se siente cuando la gente da su vida por ti.-

Minako se siente mal ahora por el comentario que ella hizo. -Lo siento por lo que dije hace un momento, Naruto.-

Naruto sonrío. -Está bien. Ustedes dos siguen siendo los primeros amigos que he hecho fuera de los Países Elementales. De todos modos, ¿estáis todavía en contacto con los otros? Yo no tenía manera de hacer el seguimiento de ellos y le gustaría ver a todos de nuevo.-

Minako sonríe. -Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo puede disponer un tiempo para reunirse. Después de todo, todos vivimos aquí en Inaba.-

Naruto cae la mandíbula. -¿Hablas en serio? ¿Todos ellos?-

-Todos ellos.-

-¡Esto, esto es maravilloso! ¡De hecho, yo iba a ir con mis amigos aquí para encontrar una casa para mí, cuando me instale la reunión puede pasar en esa casa! Me aseguraré de darles la dirección.-

-Me parece muy bien. Nos vemos más tarde, Naruto.-

Naruto se fue con los Buscadores de la Verdad, sonriendo. Rise se acerca a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de él. Él sonrío, ya que el grupo se marchó a buscar una casa para que Naruto pudiera vivir.

Luego de buscar un tiempo encontraron un buen lugar justo a una cuadra de la casa de Dojima-san, la misma era de 3 pisos con un sótano, 9 habitaciones, 3 en el primer piso, 4 en el segundo y 2 en el último, con 3 baños uno para cada piso, una cocina como la que aparecen en los programas de cocina, y el patio trasero de unos 100 metros de largo con un hermoso jardín y varios árboles de Sakura en los extremos del mismo, todos los presentes llegaron a una conclusión y fue que nadie (a excepción de Naruto) podía pagar por el lugar.

-¡me gusta!, ¡me lo quedo!-dijo Naruto al vendedor de bienes raíces y después de unos trámites y pagos, Naruto se volvió el nuevo dueño de la finca.

Después de la ayuda de sus amigos y algunas clones de sombra, el lugar quedo limpio y llenado con los muebles y electrodomésticos adecuados.

Luego de eso Naruto llamo a Makoto para que avisara a los demás para que vinieran a la fiesta de bienvenida y para reunirse de nuevo después de un tiempo.

Ya casi eran las 5 y Makoto y los otros llegaron.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron la chicas y el pobre fue abordado por ellas y derribado en un fuerte abrazo, todas habían cambiado después de un tiempo.

Yukari se veía igual que la última vez, con el rosa y todo, excepto que su cabello era más largo que antes y que las gargantilla que siempre usaba fue sustituida por un collar como con un cristal rosado con forma de corazón y que su figura era la de una mujer adulta joven.

Fukka... (Mira no me desmato porque eso de describir la ropa de alguien, soy tan bueno como un gato reparando una computadora, así que solo se ve igual que en el juego de persona Arena y ya)

Mitsuru se veía incluso más hermosa de lo que Naruto recordaba, además de más galante y vestía una ropa similar a la que ella uso en el verano cuando estuvo en Iwatodai, la única diferencia era el collar con el Kanji de lobo que Naruto recordó, se la dio su sensei a Mitsuru, Naruto sonrió ante eso…ella todavía amaba a su sensei.

Luego de quitárselas de encima, observo a los chicos, Junpei seguía con su típica vestimenta informal, Akihiko vestía un traje de negocios, sin mal no recordaba ahora era un detective, seguro era eso, luego estaba Shinjiro que seguía con sus abrigos y gorro de siempre y por ultimo ken, quien había crecido más de lo que esperaba y ahora tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa blanca y pulseras deportivas.

-Dude, es bueno verte.-dijo Junpei.

-creímos que seguías con lo del Akatsuki-comento Akihiko.

-sí, nii-san, ¿no que regresarías hasta que fueran derrotados?-pregunto ken

Naruto solo tuvo mostro una mirada distante y les conto lo que le paso desde que regreso a konoha y decir que estaban enojados era corto, incluso Naruto creyó haber visto a sus personas enfurecidas detrás de ellos.

Luego de eso hablaron sobre lo que cada uno había estado haciendo y se sorprendió que así como los del equipo de investigación, ellos quedaron como amantes, Yukari con Akihiko, Makoto con Fukka, Shinjiro con Minako, Junpei se casó con Chidori quien tenía un café Maid y era una creciente famosa artista, la única que seguía soltera era Mitsuru y eso era porque sabían, los de S.E.E.S y Naruto que ella seguía enamorada de Roy y por eso no había empezado una relación con nadie.

Luego de platicar un par de horas Naruto sintió un ardor en su muñeca izquierda, justo donde Roy le puso un sello marcador para que lo utilizara cuando estuviera en problemas, confundido de no saber el porqué de eso hizo lo lógico, aplico chakra en el sello y unos segundos después en medio de la sala aparecieron un Roy inconsciente y una familiar peli-azul, pero quedo helado cuando vio la cantidad de sangre en la que estaban cubiertos ambos, sin perder tiempo Naruto se acercó a su sensei.

-¡ero-Okami!-grito-¡despierta!-lo agito y fue cuando Roy abrió sus ojos y vio a Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-dijo y escupió sangre.

-no hables te curare…-hablo pero fue interrumpido por Roy.

-cura primero…Konan…ella fue…apuñalada cerca de su corazón.-dijo en jadeos.-yo…solo estoy cansado y desangrándome…-

Sin perder tiempo y saliendo de la conmoción, la chicas y los usuarios de wild card usaron sus hechizos de curación y lograron estabilizar a Konan y a Roy, quien por pura fuerza de voluntad seguía despierto.

-ero-Okami, ¿Qué paso? Y porque Konan-chan estaba casi muerta.-pregunto/grito Naruto a Roy.

-sigh…fue Madara…-eso congelo a Naruto.-estaba investigando el paradero del escondite principal de ese maldito y descubrí que iba a Ame por los ojos de Pein, así que fui a detenerlo, pero fracase totalmente.-dijo.-era como pelear contra un fantasma cualquier ataque que le disparaba lo traspasaba como si no estuviera hay, Konan descubrió el secreto de esa técnica y pensamos que le habíamos matado al fin, pero no fue así, apuñalo por la espalda a Konan y a mí me apuñalo en el costado, cansado y desangrándome, además de que Konan estaba muriendo, aprovecho y le saco la información a ella, pero antes de ir por los ojos, iba a matarnos así que con lo último que me quedaba de chakra use mi **Move Point **y tome a Konan conmigo y hui del lugar.-explico y luego miro fijamente a Naruto.

-Naruto, **él** vendrá a por ti, sabes que soy más fuerte que tú y aun así no fui rival para Madara, así que estas remotamente fuera de su liga…también encontré a kabuto, ese bastardo se hizo algo y ahora parece como si se hubiera fusionado con Orochimaru además de que se alió con Madara reforzando su ejército con el **Edo Tensei,** y según mi teoría los revividos por esa técnica no están atadas a la leyes naturales del mundo y podrían usar chakra fuera del continente elemental.-explico Roy, dejando a Naruto en shock y asustado, sabía que Roy era fuerte, demonios incluso el Kyubi reconoció su fuerza, pero que su sensei no pudiera hacerle frente a Madara era preocupante para el rubio (eso no es verdad, Roy y Naruto son más fuerte que Tobi/óbito, pero como puede desmaterializar le resulto difícil poder asestar un golpe y Tobi contraataca muy bien, además aprendió de Madara solo Hashirama sería mejor sensei que él).

-quieres decir que no importa si estoy fuera de ahí mi pasado me perseguirá.-grito Naruto, preocupado por sus amigos, si Madara llega hasta aquí desataría una guerra total en Japón.

Roy suspiro.-solo queda una opción.-Naruto miro a Roy.-tienes que dominar al Kyubi.-dijo ensanchando los ojos del rubio.

-¡NO!, ¡si voy a derrotarlo será por mi propia fuerza!-Naruto seguiría gritando cuando Roy lo golpeo en el rostro ocasionando que cayera de sentón.- ¡cállate!, ¡No seas engreído!, ¡Si quieres proteger a los que amas tendrás que hacer cosas que no te gustaran! Te guste o no, eres demasiado débil para hacerle frente a ese maldito Uchiha, pienso que incluso si nosotros los **Sanou **peleamos contra él…no ganaríamos, recuerda que ese tipo tiene el poder de controlar un biju con sus ojos, solo Hashirama Senju tenía el nivel para vencerlo y él lleva ya un tiempo muerto y aun si supiera el **Edo Tensei** no puedo traerlo de vuelta, su alma esta sellada dentro del estómago del shinigami junto con su hermano Tobirama por Hiruzen.-

Naruto lo miro y con enojo tuvo que aceptarlo, era débil, solo derroto a Pein porque casi se había liberado el Kyubi y lo había debilitado.

-está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Naruto.

-bueno, debemos ir a la isla tortuga para que te deshagas de tu odio y oscuridad.-dijo Roy.

-¡yo no tengo eso!-grito Naruto.

-no lo niegues, todo y cada uno de nosotros tenemos odio en nuestro corazón, en un jinchuriki eso es peligroso, el biju se alimente de eso y se aprovecha para destruir a su carcelero, por eso necesito que aceptes y asimiles tu oscuridad, para poder luchar contra tu biju por su chakra.-explico.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Roy-san?-pregunto Yu, misma que se hacían todos.

-mi tío killer Bee es el jinchuriki del Hachibi y llego a un acuerdo con él, ahora pelean en equipo, incluso se puede transformar en el Hachibi mismo.-dijo.-pero mi principal tirada es entrenarlo a todos.-eso ensancho a los usuarios persona.

-¿cómo? Sin mal lo recuerdo dijiste que solo si entrenas de niño puedes acceder a usar chakra y nosotros ya estamos en cerca de los 20.-comento Naoto.

-es verdad, pero ustedes son usuarios persona, es más fácil.-comento, desconcertando a todos.-miren para poder utilizar el chakra fuera del continente elemental, se necesita tener un impulso espiritual fuerte como el de sus persona, yo lo descubrí mediante la meditación y los traumas mentales a Naruto fue fácil por su niñez, otra es dominar su oscuridad interior que han hecho ustedes.-dijo apuntando a los miembros del equipo de investigación.-y la última es un proceso donde uno debe estar en peligro de muerte o llevar a la psique a un estado de suicido falso, cosa que ustedes hacían para convocar sus personas.-termino viendo a los miembros de S.E.E.S.

-de esa forma uno puede utilizar chakra fuera del C.E (lo dejare así para abreviar continente elemental), además como corrían y algunas de sus técnicas eran físicas, complemento la parte física del chakra, viendo todos tienen reservas nivel Anbu, aunque están un poco oxidados en cuestión física, pero eso se arregla rápido.-termino Roy.

-…entonces tu plan es entrenarnos y prepararnos contra los posibles enemigos que venga y patearles el culo.-dijo Shinjiro.

-básicamente, pero les enseñare fuinjutsu principalmente, el **Edo Tensei** es un kinjutsu que invoca un alma del mundo puro al mundo impuro el cual es este, pero para hacerlo se necesita un sacrificio vivo para que el alma tenga un cuerpo, ese cuerpo luego toma la forma que tenía el alma en vida, pero hay empieza lo malo, su cuerpo se compone de ceniza y tierra, además de tener chakra infinito, son indestructible, su cuerpo se regenera de cualquier herida, solo con un poderoso jutsu de sellado se pueden detener o usando el **Shiki fūjin **pero el precio por este último es que el shinigami devore tu alma, y esta sufra y se condene a pelear por toda la eternidad con el alma que sellaste lo cual no es recomendable.-termino Roy de explicar.

Todos incluso Naruto estaban en shock por descubrir que existía dicha técnica, llamar a los muertos para que peleen por ti y que sean indestructibles, era tenebroso.

-entonces ¿Qué van a hacer? Si mis cálculos son correctos, a Madara le tomaría 2 meses adaptarse a sus nuevos ojos y lo mismo a kabuto para obtener a las suficientes victimas para revivir un centenar de ninjas del pasado, en ese tiempo los puedo elevar a nivel Jounin y a ti Naruto al nivel kage completo como tu _padre.-_dijo Roy refiriéndose con un tono venenoso a Minato, Naruto no comprendía porque su sensei hablo así de su padre.

Lo que no sabía es que Roy descubrió algo impactante y que lo enfureció a un nivel superlativo, en una de las abandonadas guaridas de Orochimaru.

**Flashback**

Roy se encontraba en Kusa tratando de encontrar a la hermana menor de Itachi, después de todo aun si eran primos lejanos, ellos eran lo único que quedaba de su familia por parte de su madre.

Llego a la entrada de una de las guaridas del Sannin serpiente, pero para su mala fortuna no encontró nada, solo a un Orochimaru muerto…lo que lo llevo a la conclusión que Orochimaru intento poseer el cuerpo de Sayuri, pero fracaso y fue asesinado.

Suspirando de decepción y alivio, por no encontrar a su prima y ver que ya no estaba en peligro busco en la base a ver si encontraba algo, así que se adentró en el mismo, encontró muchos experimentos inhumanos y cosas asquerosas hasta que dio con un cuarto con documentos, los cuales eran en su mayoría informes de sus experimento y de su marca de maldición y como lo había creado, eso era útil para él así que lo guardo y cuando iba a abandonar el lugar miro una carpeta con el sello del Hokage, el cual llamo la atención de Roy.

Tomo la carpeta y la abrió, mientras más la leía su ira aumentaba y si alguien hubiera estado cerca del lugar, pensaría que había un biju cerca y estaba furioso, se preguntaran que decía el documento como para que hiciera que Roy se pusiera así…bueno pues decía lo siguiente.

_Para: Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage _

_Hiruzen, como sabrás he sellado el Kyubi en Naruto después de que un enmascarado con sharingan ataco a Kushina y dio libertad al mismo, como resultado Kushina no podía tener de nuevo al Kyubi por el daño de su extracción y el nacimiento de los gemelos Naruto y Natsumi, por eso use a Naruto para ser el tercer jinchuriki del Kyubi, usando el __**hakke Fuin (**__sello de ocho trigramas__**) **__el cual me debilito considerablemente por el hecho de poner una fracción de mi chakra y el de Kushina en el sello como seguridad por si el sello se empezaba a romper, por eso y por qué Kushina estaba igualmente débil __decidí fingir mi muerte y la de mi esposa y salir del pueblo junto con Natsumi, así Naruto se quedaría en konoha para ser el guardián del pueblo, quiero que les informes que es el jinchuriki y sea visto como un Héroe, pero mantén su herencia en secreto, calculando me tomaría unos 15 años recuperar plenamente mi poder y el de Kushina en ese tiempo entrenaremos a Natsumi para que pueda vigilar a su hermano y cuando regresemos que volvamos a ser una familia y que Naruto nos cuente sus hazañas, porque siendo mi hijo sé que se volverá un héroe y un ejemplo para muchos. _

_Firma el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze._

Se dio cuenta que era real por el sello de sangre de Minato, pero ¿Cómo orochimaru consiguió esto? Ignorando esa cuestión, Roy, sinceramente estaba furioso con Minato, era el más hijo de puta y estúpido ser humano que jamás hubiera escuchado, era tan ciegamente enamorado de su pueblo que no pudo ver que haciendo eso a su hijo, prácticamente lo dejo caer a una manada de lobos hambrientos, primero los civiles quienes tenían el dolor de sus seres queridos muertos durante el ataque, segundo la infancia de Naruto, solo y sin saber de sus padres y porque la gente lo odiaba…Roy no podía imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar Naruto, tercero danzo…el tuerto halcón de guerra, se obsesionaría por tener a Naruto para hacerlo su arma personal y tomar el control de konoha y por ultimo sin el que explicara mejor lo del enmascarado con el sharingan, prácticamente él fue el culpable de la masacre Uchiha y condenar al clan de su madre al odio y desconfianza de toda konoha y orillar a los Uchiha a un golpe de estado e itachi a fungir de mártir, dejando a sayuri en el dolor y el camino de la venganza.

Roy respiro profundamente y guardo el documento, era algo que Naruto tenía derecho a saber…como reaccionaria…era lo que temía y más sí por accidente algo impulsa a Naruto a romper el sello vería un clon sellado de Minato en el sello para rehacer el mismo y pensar a Naruto que sus padres están muerto.

Roy salió del lugar pensando en Naruto…era como un hijo para él, aunque tuviera solo 25 años cuidar a Naruto esos 3 años era como cuidar un niño de 8, y tomo cariño del rubio gritón, y le preocupaba como reaccionaria a esta información, sea como sea, recordó que Minato había dicho 15 años y Naruto acababa de cumplir los 17…pero recordó que la carta fue mandada 2 años después del ataque del Kyubi…pero todavía había algo que no cuadraba… ¿Dónde demonios estaba la familia Namikaze? Se preguntó, así que empezó a utilizar sus influencias como un **Sanou **y averiguar donde se encontraban y castigarlos por abandonar a un niño tan puro como era Naruto.

**Fin del flashback.**

Roy respiro profundamente, ya había decidido dejar que Naruto castigara a su familia por su abandono, así que pensó hacer lo que tenía pensado hace 3 años.

-Naruto…-hablo Roy.

-si ero-Okami.-le contesto haciendo que una garrapata apareciera en la frente del peliblanco.

-…nunca me dejaras de llamarme así… ¿no?-pregunto y Naruto solo le sonrió como diciendo "nunca-tebayo", Roy solo resoplo y hablo.

-volviendo a lo que te iba a decir… ¿Qué pensarías si decido adoptarte?-dijo y miro la cara de Naruto en shock y con una mirada esperanzadora eso le partió el corazón al conocido **Kuro Okami,** pensando que tanto le hizo sufrir esa maldita aldea.

Al parecer Naruto no era el único sorprendido, todos lo eran igual, sabían que el sueño de Naruto era tener una familia.

-¿d-de veras me quieres adoptar?-pregunto Naruto con cierto temor y miedo, cosa que Roy no había visto nunca en él, los demás pensaban igual.

Roy sonrió.- ¡claro! Recuerdas las cosas locas que hicimos junto con Jiraiya eso 3 años, desde lo del club Escapada, lo de host Sprint en Kioto, y la misteriosa comida X…hombre que fue lo más cercano que he estado de la muerte en toda mi vida y eso que he pasado por muchas cosas.-dijo Roy ganando la risa de los chicos de E.I. (equipo de investigación)… excepto de las chicas.

-¡no! ¡Tú también Roy-san! Ni que fuera tan mala.-dijo Chie ganando una mirada de los chicos que decía "bromeas".

-no fue tan mala…me encontré con mi fallecida novia que me dijo, "todavía no es tu tiempo Roy-kun…además morir por comer esa cosa seria vergonzoso para alguien como tú", me sentí apenado de estar en el cielo, incluso me pareció escuchar a kami reírse de mi…o fue la comida que me hizo alucinar…no se.-haciendo reír a todos.

Shinjiro se acercó a Naruto y le pregunto.-oí, no creo que sea peor que la de Fukka cuando empezó a cocinar ¿no?-los de SEES sabían que la cocina de Fukka era noqueadora nivel mundial, no podía ser peor que la de ella… ¿verdad?

La cara de Naruto se volvió pálida y dijo.-es mil veces peor-eso hizo palidecer a los de SEES y a Fukka decir.-no era tan mala, verdad Makoto-kun.-dijo con una sonrisa empalagosamente dulce, que puso nervioso al peli-azul.-c-claro que no, era…exótica… ¡sí! ¡Eso! ¡Tú comida es exótica Fukka-chan!-su novia sonrió y lo beso, causando a Makoto suspirar de alivio.

-bueno Naruto, quieres ser parte de mi familia, no ser como un padre, sino un hermano, una familia, que te pueda apoyar… ¿qué dices?-pregunto Roy.

Naruto, estaba feliz, alguien quería ser su familia, en una explosión de velocidad se estrelló en el pecho del peliblanco y llorando dijo.- ¡sí!… ero-nii-san.-dijo entre lágrimas de alegría.

Roy en cambio estaba con un tic en su ojo derecho.-así que nunca me quitaras el ero de mi, incluso si soy tu nii-san, Otōto.-dijo Roy con una sonrisa, después de uno minutos se separaron los nuevos hermanos.

-bueno chicos, en 2 días, que es el tiempo en el que me recuperare los empezare a entrar, porque quieran o no, ahora son parte de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, así que voy a trapear sus patéticos traseros de domingo al lunes en más de 100 maneras para que estén preparados para esto.-dijo Roy con una sonrisa sádica en su cara haciendo a todos temblar y a Naruto a revivir los recuerdos del entrenamiento que su nuevo nii-san le hacia pasar.

* * *

**bueno aqui esta espero que les haya gustado y comente su opinion vale...pero vale madre...no es cierto, comente los veo en la proxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno aqui estoy re-subiendo el capitulo 4, ya que por enojos en otros asunto me di cuenta...gracias a haseo55 que la estaba cagando, asi que con su ayuda rehice el capitulo y aqui esta la nueva version, sin mas el capitulo.**

**mi no ser naruto, la serie megaten o persona, solo roy. **

* * *

Habían pasado los 2 días que Roy les pido para descansar, en ese tiempo el peliblanco fue visitado por Mitsuru, a Roy no le incomodaba que le visitara la heredera Kirijo…lo que lo ponía nervioso era la actitud de novia preocupada que tenía…era lindo y aterrador ver a Mitsuru actuar así, normalmente era la chica de actitud dura y mandona…Roy a veces se preguntaba si ella era descendiente de los Uzumaki…principalmente por sus "ejecuciones", él era un **Sanou **y aun así temía por su seguridad, además tenía el cabello rojo, que era un rasgo característico del clan Uzumaki.

Roy no se quedó con la duda y empezó a entrenar a los usuarios personas, con Mitsuru a enseñarle fuinjutsu y decir que su suposición no era errónea, ella era una Uzumaki, aprendió a tal velocidad que se volvió un maestro de sellado nivel 6 de 10 en un mes y Naruto…con todo y su poca dedicación para prestar atención llego al nivel 5 de 10….claro ambos usando el kage Bushin para acelerar sus estudios.

Durante ese mes, se dedicó a descubrir las afinidades de los chicos, Yukiko, Junpei, Rise y Fukka tuvieron afinidad fuerte al fuego y un secundario a tierra, Mitsuru, Chie y Tedie con agua, viento y el sub-elemento hielo, Shinjiro, Akihiko, Kanji y ken tuvieron un casi tan fuerte afinidad al rayo como suyo, Yosuke y Yukari tenían una afinidad viento, agua y fuego, pudo observar que el papel chakra se desintegraba y emanaba vapor caliente, llego a la conclusión que tenían un sub-elemento **Futton **(elemento quemar), pero 2 cosas le sorprendieron.

Primero Yu, Makoto y Minako tenían a los 5 elementos, pero lo extraño era que no indicaba que pudieran hacer los sub-elementos.

Lo segundo fue con Naoto, ella tenía un tota Kekkai, con afinidad al viento, tierra y fuego, en otras palabras, ella tenía el **Jinton **(elemento polvo), Roy no sabía que pensar, pero entendía que su entrenamiento sería el más difícil y peligroso por la naturaleza de su habilidad, además que realmente esta no era una línea de sangre, Roy conocía una técnica referente a ese elemento, pero al no tener la afinidad natural para hacer esa técnica como Naoto, le costaba más chakra de lo normal realizarla, así que con su experiencia podía enseñarle esa única técnica **Jinton ** y de ahí empezar a desarrollar nuevas técnicas para ella.

Luego de eso Kuromi por fin pudo reunir chakra para llegar a él y darle el mensaje de su tío Ei, Roy le respondió que le diera 1 mes y medio y el llevaría a Naruto junto con otras personas a la isla tortuga, casi instantáneamente le respondió el Raikage con palabras coloridas pero cedió ante la demanda de su sobrino.

Al final de la primera semana del primer mes Konan despertó y como no reconoció a nadie, empezó a atacar hasta que llego Roy y Naruto la tranquilizaron, el peliblanco tuvo que decirle sobre el fracaso de proteger los ojos de Nagato, ella lloro por fallarle a su casi hermano y Roy la consoló muy a pesar del aura de muerte que emanaba Mitsuru así el.

Después de que ella se tranquilizó, ofreció su ayuda para el entrenamiento de los usuarios de persona, decir que era sádica era corto, tuvieron que esquivar sus Shuriken de papel durante 4 horas seguidas, después de ese evento todos desarrollaron una pequeña fobia al Origami.

Al inicio del segundo mes Roy decidió mostrarle la carta que encontró y fue a hablar con Naruto…en un lugar abierto, si por cualquier cosa se enoja, aunque eso es lo menos que esperaba que Naruto hiciera.

Naruto se encontraba hablando con los chicos que después de 30 días seguidos de ser tort…ejem entrenados, por fin estaban descansando, en eso Roy se acercó.

-Naruto.-

-¿sí Ero-nii-san?-

-tengo que hablar contigo…a solas.-dijo Roy con tono serio, sorprendiendo a Naruto, Roy hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al jardín, una vez afuera.

-Naruto…tengo algo que es muy importante que necesitas saber…pero antes dime… ¿Qué piensas del Yondaime Hokage?...se honesto conmigo-

Naruto no entendía que podía tener su sensei que el necesitaba saber, y también el hecho de que pensaba de su padre.-bueno creo que es un héroe y alguien muy noble…todavía tengo algunos sentimiento encontrados por sellar el Kyubi en mi…pero creo que también era demasiado noble como para pedir el niño de otro padre si no podía sacrificar a su propio, entonces no sería el Hokage más grande que hemos tenido desde el Shodaime.-explico Naruto.

Roy pensó en las palabras de Naruto.-"_…sigh…Naruto…siento tener que romper esa imagen que tienes de tu padre…pero necesitas saber…tienes derecho a eso, después de lo que esa maldita aldea te ha hecho_"…Naruto encontré esta carta que iba dirigida al Sandaime…pero mejor velo por ti mismo…-dijo Roy y saco una carta con el sello del Hokage y se lo entrego al rubio.

Naruto no sabía porque le entregaba algo así a él, se encogió de hombros lo abrió y empezó a leerlo.

Roy vio las reacciones de la cara de Naruto, shock, tristeza, traición, decepción y sobretodo…ira y voy que sus ojos se tornaban rojos con rendijas y sus bigotes se ennegrecían, entonces lo que Roy temía ocurrió su ira invoco el poder de Kyubi y el chakra rojo del biju más fuerte se agitaban como colas.

-**¿Por qué…?-**

**-¿…ellos me abandonaron a ese pueblo?-**

**-y piensa que lo voy a aceptar como familia de nuevo después de dejarme a esos malditos aldeanos…y lo peor parece ser que mi **_**hermana**_**me pondrá una correa como un perro para evitar que yo sea una amenaza para ellos.-**con cada palabra las colas de Naruto se incrementaban, Roy viendo que ya iba por la 3 cola el asunto se volvía peligroso uso su kekkei Genkai dado por su madre el cual juro nunca utilizar…pero viendo a su hermanito en dolor…decidió romper esa promesa, Roy invoco su **Susano** y sostuvo a Naruto quien se agitaba violentamente obligando a Roy usar la forma completa de su **Susano** para poder detenerlo.

Los demás salieron por el estruendo y el aura de muerte que emanaba Naruto y salieron para ver qué había pasado y encontraron a Naruto con el manto biju con 3 colas y a Roy dentro de un ser hecho de llamas blancas con forma de samurái sosteniendo a Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-grito Roy.- ¡contrólate! ¡Ellos no merecen ni siquiera que los odies! ¡Son peor que basura! ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Hatake? "Los que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que basura", entonces dime ¿Qué son los que abandonan a su familia?-grito Roy tratando de hacer razonar a Naruto.

-**…son escoria que no…valen la pena.-**dijo Naruto pero su aura no se había calmado.- ¡**pero no es justo!... ¿Por qué tuve que sufrir? ¿Por qué fui abandonado? –**pregunto Naruto con dolor y tristeza en su voz distorsionada por el Youki del Kyubi.

Roy lo miro con tristeza, él había perdidoa su familia, pero sabía que lo habían amado, en cambio, Naruto siempre estuvo solo y preguntándose porque lo odiaban, lo discriminaban, no jugaban con él, quienes eran sus padres y si estaban vivos, Roy con todo su conocimiento le respondió.

-bueno, quizás porque estaba destinado a ser así, o tu "familia" pensó que sería una grandiosa idea que te quedaras en ese maldito agujero olvidado de dios, pero si olvidas todo lo que paso…mira que encontraste en este camino.-eso gano que Naruto lo mirara.-encontraste verdaderos amigos.-dijo señalando a los chicos que miraban a los hermanos.- conociste a Jiraiya que fue como un padre para ti, me conociste y soy tu hermano ahora.-seguía con una sonrisa.- y encontraste el amor…-termino haciendo ensanchar los ojos de Naruto quien busco a Rise y miro que lloraba de preocupación por él…-Naruto…lo último que puedo decirte es…el amor es el poder más grande del mundo…aférrate a él y nunca lo dejes ir…porque cuando lo pierdas…-susurro recordando a cierta peliblanca de ojos carmesí, pero sacudió esos pensamientos y siguió-…. y aquellos que despreciaron el tuyo, ni siquiera vale la pena nombrarlos o recordarlos.-termino Roy haciendo que Naruto se calmara completamente y poder soltarlo.

Después de eso los chicos se acercaron y Rise lo bombardeo de besos y abrazos de preocupación, Roy sonrió ante la imagen, realmente Naruto se merecía esto y más después de lo que tuvo que pasar e hizo un juramento de que si alguna vez Namikaze Minato o cualquiera de su familia o konoha, si quiera tenía pensado hacer algo para arruinar la vida de Naruto…bueno, sabrían lo que es sufrir la ira de un **Sanou, **en eso sintió un dolor muy familiar en el pecho y sigilosamente se alejó del lugar, una vez solo Roy se desplomo tosiendo y escupiendo sangre incontrolablemente y agarrándose el pecho, se preguntaran porque…bueno el **sharingan** es el ojo que refleja los sentimientos del usuario, según mientras más amor encuentre en su vida…menos posibilidades de abrirlos pasa, pero si un Uchiha pierde a su amor este se consume en dolor y odio, el odio crece hasta el punto en el que los ojos del usuario evolucionan en el llamado **Mangekyu sharingan** y mientras su odio se más grande más grande es el poder de los ojos, bueno Roy es un medio Uchiha y medio Yotsuki, el cuándo su familia fue asesinada abrió el Mangekyu, su madre en el lecho de muerte le dio sus ojos y le dijo que no cayera en la maldición de odio de su clan.

Roy siguió la voluntad de su madre, pero como dicen la sangren es más densa que el agua, su propia sangre Uchiha lo está matando por negar el odio que tiene dentro y más cuando su amante y única luz murió por su culpa, gracias a su sangre Yotsuki ha aguantado incluso más que Itachi que cabe decir igualmente lucho contra su propia sangre, negando la maldición de odio dentro de él, solo teniendo el Mangekyu eterno y siendo un Uchiha sangre pura uno puede superarlo, cosa que Roy no es.

(Konoha 3 días después de la revelación a Naruto)

Tsunade no tenía un buen día, ek, era el peor que había tenido desde que fue instaurada la Hokage, primero tuvo que lidiar con el consejo, tanto civil como shinobi cuando les dio la noticia que serían excluidos de la alianza por lo hecho a Naruto.

Luego tuvo que lidiar con los jefes de clan especialmente Shikaku quien no se guardó nada al decir que lo que hizo fue lo más estúpido desde lo de Hiruzen de no decirle si quiera a Naruto cuando era niño el porqué de ser odiado por todos.

Y para rematar las cosas se acababa de enterar que Minato y Kushina estaban vivos y que hoy llegaban a konoha junto con su hija, a ver a Naruto para "reunir a la familia", Tsunade sabía que había sido una idiota por hacerle lo que le hizo a Naruto, pero incluso ella estaba furiosa por el hecho que el senko kiiroi estaba con vida y había abandonado a su hijo a su suerte con el odio del pueblo en su espalda.

Cuando en eso la puerta de su despacho se abrió mostrando 2 personas que Tsunade pensó nunca ver eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki junto a ellos una chica que a Tsunade le recordaba el Orioke no jutsu de Naruto…mucho, tanto que daba miedo, si era la copia al carbón de la técnica de Naruto con todo y las coletas largas solo que vestía un traje similar a la de la Mizukage solo que en rojo.

También lo que sorprendió a Tsunade era el estado de ambos. Minato aunque mejor debido a los 16 años que pasaron estaba casi igual a excepción de un ojo morado y lo que parecía un brazo roto, Kushina por su parte se veía igual de joven pero lo que más sorprendió a Tsunade era que estaba en una silla de ruedas empujada por la chica de aspecto similar a Naruto, pero también sitio como Kushina expulsaba una aura asesina que haría desmayarse a cualquiera de mas baja condición.

-cuanto tiempo no Tsunade.- hablo Minato.

-si…demasiado.-le contesto haciendo énfasis en lo último teniendo razón, habían regresado demasiado tarde aunque el nerviosismo se hiso presente en su voz

-Hablare sin rodeos Tsunade, ¡donde está mi hijo!- Kushina hablo y el enojo de su voz era más que aparente.

-Madre por favor tranquilízate- dijo la chica en preocupación.

-Estoy tranquila Narumi, pero el saber que me perdí 16 años de la vida de mis hijos no es algo por lo que deba estar alegre- finalizo la pelirroja con la voz quebrándosele, Tsunade pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de la Uzumaki.

-Por favor Hokage perdone a mi madre, no ha estado muy alegre desde que despertó de su coma- Narumi le dijo a Tsunade con respeto e inclinándose.

-veo que eres diferente a tu hermano, tu si tienes modales.-hablo Tsunade tratando de calmar su enojo hacia la familia del Yondaime, aunque no esperaba oír que Kushina estaba en coma, ya que pensaba que esta se había ido por propia voluntad.

-Te preguntare una vez más Tsunade donde está mi hijo- Kushina le pregunto. - quiero que sepa que tiene una madre que lo ama-

-…- Tsunade pensó que decirles, bueno era parte su culpa que Naruto dejara pero el trato anterior era culpa del pueblo y ellos, así que les dijo.- Naruto Uzumaki ya no es un ninja de konoha y ha dejado Konogakure no sato.-dijo con un tono profesional y plano.

La respuesta de los 3 fue diferente, Minato se reía como si fuera una broma, Narumi se veía preocupada y Kushina se veía que la quería matar.

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas Tsunade, no me importa que seas Hokage y yo esté en esta maldita silla, esta es la última vez que te pregunto dónde está mi hijo- la furia de Kushina ya era más que evidente.

-¿crees que estoy bromeando idiota?-le grito con furia, sorprendiendo a los Namikaze.- y antes de que me pregunten por qué fue porque este maldito pueblo de mierda cago sobre su existencia más de lo que puede uno contar.- la ira de Kushina se incrementó que incluso le costaba trabajo respirar a Minato.

-Te lo dije maldito, te lo dije cuando trataste de sellar al Kyubi, te lo dije cuando me dijiste lo que hiciste, que este maldito agujero no entendería, Bastardo yo se mejor que Nadia la vida que un Jinchuriki tiene que llevar, mi vida fue mejor ya que nadie sabía que yo era su contenedor previo, te desprecio Namikaze a ti y a esta maldita aldea- Kushina termino rompiendo se en lágrimas tras enterarse de lo que le había pasado a su hijo mientras Narumi trataba y fallaba en consolar a su madre.

-pe-pero pensé que el pueblo lo veía como un héroe- dijo Minato tratando de salvar su pellejo

-¡jajaja!, ¿en verdad fuiste tan ingenuo que pensaste que lo verían como tal?-dijo venenosamente.-lo apuñalaron, envenenaron, robaron, ultrajaron y ustedes tienes el descaro de llamarlo hijo y más tu Kushina estoy segura que mi abuela Mito no te enseño esto…quizás como shinobis sean ejemplo pero como padres han fracasado rotundamente- Continuo Tsunade, pero algo que no debí hacer es seguir culpado a Kushina ya que esta hiso algo inesperado.

Aun en su estado lisiado reunió una fuerza descomunal debido a su nuevo odia hacia su antiguo hogar y se propulso cayendo sobre Tsunade a quien ella le esta arcando.

-Como te atreves, tal vez no estuve ahí por el pero no fue por elección, y tu su maldita madrina no pudo ayudarlo!, no trates de sentirte mejor al pasar la culpa, si yo hubiera despertado antes hubiera venido por él no me importaba si me tuviera que arrastrar todo el camino ya que no puedo usar mis piernas- Kushina dijo con tal veneno en su voz hasta que Narumi, Minato y Shizune lograron removerla de Tsunade que no fue tarea fácil

-No me escapo de culpa, fue mi error no decir la herencia al pueblo y solo su condición de jinchuriki -termino Tsunade entre jadeos mientras masajeaba su cuello , Kushina y Narumi lloraba por lo que tuvo que sufrir su hijo y hermano.

-Voy a buscarlo- dijo Kushina mientras trataba de salir.

-Espera Kushina, no puedes ir en tu estado - Minato le dijo a su esposa.

-No me escuchaste, no me importa si me tengo que arrastrar lo buscare-

-Pero no sabes donde esta- Cuando Minato dijo eso Kushina se volteo hacia Tsunade y con su mirada le diciendo donde estaba.

-Si sé dónde se encuentra.- dijo la Hokage.

-¡y porque no has mandado a alguien por el!- continuo la pelirroja.

-¡porque cualquiera incluso yo sería asesinado por su guardián!-le grito.-el dejo muy en claro que cualquiera que se le acercara a Naruto a menos de 10 metros acabaría carbonizado.-

Kushina estaba impresionada con esto último -¿con quién está mi Sochi?-

Tsunade medito decirle donde estaba, le había costado mucho sacarle la información al Raikage.-esta fuera del continente elemental, custodiado o más bien protegido por el sobrino del Raikage, Roy mejor conocido como Kuro-Okami un Sanou y su sensei.-explico sorprendiendo a Minato y Kushina, Narumi estaba confundida no sabía qué era eso de los Sanou.

-kaa-san, ¿qué es un Sanou?-pregunto la rubia.

-son 3 guerreros cuyo poder por si solo es mayor al de un kage y según uno solo de ellos es capaz de pelear contra 3 Kages al mismo tiempo, primero la espadachín más fuerte del mundo, se dice que con una estocada de su katana es capaz de cortar por la mitad una montaña, su sobrenombre es Taka no me por sus ojos tan agudos como los de un halcón.-explico Kushina, Minato continuo.

-la siguiente es la usuaria de suiton jutsu más fuerte del mundo, quien según su manipulación de agua es incluso mayor al del Nidaime Hokage y puede incluso controlar el agua del cuerpo de otra persona ganándose el sobrenombre de Umi no Megami.-la última en hablar fue Tsunade.

-con el que está tu hermano es el usuario de Raiton jutsu más poderoso del mundo, capaz de usar el rayo negro, que antes solo en Sandaime Raikage podía utilizar, incluso invento una versión de Raiton no Yoroi con el rayo negro, el mismo Yondaime Raikage acepto que es más rápido que él y por mucho, además de portar la legendaria invocación de los lobos negros es el más fuerte y el único hombre de los Sanou, Roy el Kuro-Okami, el sensei de tu hermano.-explico sorprendiendo la joven Namikaze, no sabían que habían ese tipo de personas.

-para simplificar las cosas, Jiraiya antes de morir le encomendó a Roy el cuidado de Naruto ya que ambos previeron que el abandonaría el pueblo.-explicaba Tsunade.-también sé que en unas 2 semanas ellos junto a otras personas vendrán de nuevo para que el hermano del Raikage le enseñe a Naruto como utilizar el chakra de su biju, así que cada aldea mandara un grupo de vigilancia de 3 shinobis.-

-¡Tsunade!, ¡me tienes que incluir en el equipo que custodie mi Sochi! no aceptare un no como respuesta-le exigió Kushina.

-tiene razón Kushina en eso Tsunade, que mejor guardia que 2 ninja nivel kage.-completo Minato.

Tsunade suspiro…era cierto que mandarlo a ellos 2 como parte del equipo de konoha era buena opción, pero no quería saber la reacción de Naruto o de su sensei, este último podría matarlos en un latido del corazón.

-está bien, pero no me hago responsable de su vida, ya que por lo que me contaron, Roy es muy volátil con lo que respecta a la familia y ustedes son todo lo contrario que el piensa de lo que la familia se debe de sacrificar por su propia sangre.-

-Crees que me importa, si incluso mi muerte le da paz a mi hijo yo lo aceptare con una sonrisa, Naruto se merecía lo mejor- Kushina termino sabiendo que quizás iba a su muerte en manos de un Sanou pero necesitaba ver a su hijo y nada más le importaba.

Después de eso Tsunade anuncio de que el Yondaime estaba vivo, eso trajo 2 reacciones, la primera que su salvador le pondría fin al demonio, la segunda fue ira de la mayoría de shinobis que al descubrir la descendencia de Naruto se sintieron mal pero al igual que Tsunade trataron la lavar su culpa dirigiendo está a la familia de Naruto claro que esto les trajo graves consecuencias.

Kakashi, Kurenai y los jefes de los clanes al confrontar a la familia fueron casi matados por Kushina al usar la misma escusa que Tsunade.

-Si tal vez estuve en coma, y eso no me libra de la terrible culpa pero ustedes, nuestros amigos y estudiantes, apuesto que sabían que era mi hijo (Kushina ya no considera a Minato como padre de Naruto y Narumi) y aun así no hicieron nada más que ver como la aldea lo abusaba e incluso unirse en el abuso.- con eso Kushina se marchó lejos siendo empujada por su hija en la silla de ruedas.

(Ubicación desconocida.)

En una cueva oscura una persona con una máscara con patrón semejante al Rinnengan con 3 agujeros con forma de tomoes como el sharingan, su ojo derecho tenía el sharingan y el izquierdo el Rinnengan se encontraba frente a un hombre con capucha roja como la sangre y su piel y ojos asemejaban a un reptil.

-¿descubriste donde se encuentra Naruto? Madara-

-así es kabuto, pero me sorprendió que estuviera bajo el cuidado de _ese_ hombre.- hablo Madara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, él es por mucho más fuerte que tú, después de todo estamos hablando del líder de los Sanou y solo lo derrotaste porque nunca te pudo siquiera tocar.-hablo kabuto.

-eso tiene arreglo, le mandaremos a un viejo conocido.-dijo sacando un frasco con sangre.-estuve haciendo mi tarea y encontré algo muy peculiar, esta muestra que tengo es de su ex-amante, murió hace un tiempo en una misión fuera del continente elemental, pero él la trajo para enterrarla aquí en Kusa, así que profane su tumba, según los rumores los Sanou (3 reyes) eran antes conocidos como los Yonko (4 emperadores) y la amante de Kuro-Okami era la cuarta de ellos, así que mejor pelear fuego contra fuego ¿no kabuto?-rio oscuramente.

-así que el plan es obligar a que los antiguos amantes peleen…eres cruel…kukuku.-rio kabuto y procedieron a traerla de nuevo.

-**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei.-**exclamo kabuto y un ataúd se levantó, se abrió mostrando a una chica de cabello blanco con un vestido blanco con adorno de flores que parecia de loli gotica , la chica tenía un hermoso cuerpo y su cabello esta peinado de tal forma que aparentaba orejas de gato, abrió los ojos y mostro el rasgo característico de la técnica ojos negro con solo el iris de su pupila mostrando su color cuando estaba viva eran de un rojo escarlata que parecían los ojos del Kyubi.

-¿Dónde estoy? Se supone que estoy muerta-pregunto.

-has sido revivida por el **Edo Tensei **para ayudarnos en esta guerra, principalmente contra **Kuro-Okami** –hablo kabuto sorprendiendo a Yume aka **Tetsu-Hime **la fallecida cuarta emperador.

-Roy-koi…-murmuro.- ¿y que les hace pensar que los ayudare? –Dijo dejando salir su poder haciendo temblar la tierra.

Ambos se impresionaron por la fuerza de la chica y sonrieron oscuramente, más cuando kabuto hizo un sello de mano y paralizo los movimientos de la chica, quien se asustó de eso.

-¿q-que me has hecho?-

-es parte de la técnica, eres mi marioneta y tu misión será matar a **Kuro-Okami**.- dijo riendo como un maniaco.

-"_Roy-koi…sálvame_"-pensó y dejo salir una lagrima de dolor de solo pensar que sería obligada a luchar contra el hombre que amaba.

* * *

**bueno aqui la nueva version espero que sea de mejor agrado que la anterior, y comente sus opiniones valen mucho para hacer esta historia mas popular, porque soy popular...ni yo me la creo, se cuidan**


	5. Chapter 5

**wow ya tan rapido bueno es porque mi compañero haseo55 me ayudo con esta, bueno en verdad espero que les guste, sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto, saga megaten ni persona solo roy.**

* * *

(En Inaba el día para ir a la isla tortuga)

Roy había terminado la primera parte de su entrenamiento, así que los chicos estaban listos para ir al continente elemental, el Sanou invoco a Kuromi y le dio un pergamino para que se lo diera a killer Bee y poder tele-transpórtalos, pero algo le preocupaba sentía que alguien muy cerca de su corazón sufría incluso una mañana despertó llorando sus pensamiento fueron cortados por Naoto.  
-Roy-sensei.-pido Naoto.  
-¿si?-  
-si vamos a irnos, ¿cómo vamos a justificar nuestra ausencia?-pregunto, los demás también se preguntaron lo mismo.  
Roy sonrió.-bueno, le voy a enseñar una de mis técnicas originales, el Chi Bushin, un clon hecho de sangre el cual es más duradero y más fuerte que el kage Bushin.-explico.-lo primero que deben hacer es cortarse y pasar sangre en sus manos y luego hacer lo que yo hago.-dijo y todos hicieron lo mismo que Roy que golpeo el suelo como si invocara.-Chi Bushin no jutsu.-y una nube roja salió mostrando a un clon de Roy y un clon de cada uno.-este clon al igual que el kage Bushin las memorias vuelven al usuario, pero también la masa muscular que gano el clon y solo se puede destruir matándolo.-explico y los demás les dieron las instrucciones que hacer.  
En eso Roy sintió el tirón de su sello.-bueno chicos es hora sujétense se las manos.-se agarraron y desaparecieron en un destello negro.

(En la isla tortuga)  
Killer Bee tenía un dilema muy grande y por primera vez no pensaba en rap o enka, se preguntaran porque pues primera se enteró que el kiiroi senko y el Akashi no habanero estaban vivos y lo que le conto su sobrino de lo que su compañero jinchuriki tuvo que sufrir enojo al siempre alegre Bee, lo segundo fue que ellos dos estaban aquí como el equipo enviado por konoha y lo tercero es que conociendo a su sobrino, mataría al Yondaime Hokage en un latido del corazón si intentaba acercase a su discípulo.

-Bee-san, ¿Cuándo llegan?-pregunto Minato.  
-…-Bee solo se quedó callado.  
-¡dime cuando llega mi Sochi!-grito Kushina, pero antes de que las cosas se volvieran más complicadas un destello negro apareció y dejo mostrar a un grupo de personas entre ellas a Naruto.

Kushina sin pensarlo quiso arrojarse hacia el pero fue detenido por un descomunal instinto asesino proveniente de Roy.  
-¡_**Yondaime Hokage y Akashi no habanero**_!-dijo con odio.- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! –Les grito.- ¡tienen 30 segundos para decirme o destruiré su patética existencia aquí y ahora!-y empezó a envolver su cuerpo en su Kuroi Raiton no Yoroi, su poder era tan pesado e intenso que el suelo alrededor de él empezó a agrietarse y romperse.  
-"_¡esto es malo, está furioso!_"-pensó alarmado killer Bee quien rápidamente saco uno de los tentáculos del Hachibi y lo envolvió restringiendo su movimiento.  
Roy lo miro y Bee por un segundo vio su muerte pero no lo soltó.-tío…-dijo con ira contenida.-suéltame… ¡ahora!-exigió, pero él no lo soltó.

Los chicos de equipo de investigación, S.E.E.S y Naruto miraban con asombro y temor el poder de Roy, todos incluso el Kyubi tenían un solo pensamiento en su mente.-"_¿e-este es el poder de un Sanou?_"-pensaron se sentían meros insectos frente al él.  
-¡no te tienes que calmar!-le grito Bee.  
-¿Qué me calme?-siseo.- ¡¿quieres que me calme cuando el par de escorias que condenaron a mi Otōto a ese maldito agujero olvidado de dios están frente de mí?! ¡Y viendo sus estúpidas caras seguro tenían pensado pedirle perdón por lo que le hicieron!-dijo con odio y veneno.-así que suéltame tío o me veré obligado a hacer que me sueltes.-le advirtió.  
-¡tienes que calmarte primero!, hasta que lo hagas no te soltare.-  
-como quieras, tío.-y desapareció en un destello negro y lo que los presentes solo pudieron ver fue a un Roy parado sobre un killer Bee en un cráter.  
-te lo advertí…quizás puedas luchar junto a Hachibi-san, pero soy la persona más rápida del mundo y considerado uno de los más fuertes también.-dijo luego giro a ver a los 2 Namikaze se acercó lentamente a ellos quienes no podían moverse congelados del miedo.  
-ahora me dirán ¿Por qué demonios están aquí?-exigió-si no me convence su respuesta…bueno, ahora si Naruto será huérfano como lo ha sido toda su vida.-amenazo.

-Y tú crees que te tengo miedo- respondió Kushina y fue entonces que Roy, Naruto, SEES y el equipo de investigación notaron que estaba en una silla de ruedas.  
-Mira la razón por la que...-Minato no consiguió continuar ya que un golpe de Kushina le quito el aliento.  
-Cállate, todo esto es tu maldita culpa y no dejare que arruines la única oportunidad de que mi hijo escuche lo que paso sin que tu defiendas a esa maldita aldea- Kushina termino sorprendiendo a los presentes no más que Roy y Naruto. Kushina vio a los presentes y comenzó a hablar.  
-Naruto, sé que me odia y no te culpo después de lo que te hicieron, sé que esto sonara como escusa pero nunca fue mi intención abandonarte.  
-Y por qué lo hiso- Esta vez fue Rise quien hablo - Naruto-kun solo ha sufrido porque ustedes lo dejaron jamás conociendo el amor de una familia, porque lo dejo, por un estúpido plan.- dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos confundiendo a la Uzumaki.  
-¿Qué plan? la razón por la que yo no estuve con fue porque he estado en coma por 16 años- esto último no se lo esperaban.

Roy apago su técnica y detuvo las cosas-Momento… entonces usted no sabe nada de esto- dijo entregándole una carta a Kushina, en cuanto comenzó a leer el aire se hiso muy pesado, de repente mirando a su "esposo" con una ira que hiso palidecer a la de Roy.  
-Como te atreves Namikaze, no solo abandonaste y me hiciste abandonar a mi hijo pero planeabas usar a su hermana como correa- Kushina respiro momentáneamente antes de continuar -quiero que te marches-  
-Pero Kushina-chan- dijo el Yondaime.  
-¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!- en ese momento Minato se marchó como si el mismo demonio fuera tras de él.  
-La verdad no esperaba eso. Naruto tu mama da miedo- dijo Shinjiro mientras que el resto solo asentía con la cabeza,

Roy tenía otros pensamientos.-"_me recuerda demasiado a Yume_"…Naruto, esto cambia un poco las cosas. Pero es tu decisión al final- Roy le dijo al rubio quien tampoco esperaba lo sucedido, Naruto por su parte sintió un apretón de manos de parte de su novia y este solo asintió.  
-Podría decirnos que fue lo que le pasó a usted señora Kushina- dijo Rise. Kushina se dio cuenta de la acción de la muchacha con su hijo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
-Antes de eso dime jovencita, que eres tú de mi Sochi-  
-Él es mi novio, lo hemos sido desde hace 2 años- Rise miro a Naruto- él es la persona más importante de mi vida y quiero ayudarlo en lo que sea, también cuando esto termine y terminemos nuestros estudios tener una vida juntos-termino Rise con mucho rubor tanto ella como Naruto.

-Me agrada- dijo Kushina- veo la sinceridad de tus ojos y eres mucho mejor que la frentuda Haruno o la Hyuga, realmente me dieron asco cuando las conocí ya que solo veían a mi Sochi como objeto, pero tú, realmente lo amas-  
-Esta bien de esto, Kushina nos puedes explicar que te paso- dijo Roy un poco molesto. Kushina por su parte les conto todo lo que paso ese fatídico 10 de octubre hasta el punto en que Minato iba a sellar al Kyubi.  
-Yo estaba dispuesta a llevarme al Kyubi a mi tumba, pero Minato interfirió su estúpida ideología sobre la aldea, fue ahí cuando el Kyuubi trato de atacarte Naruto y yo me lance usando mi cuerpo como escudo mientras Minato solo miraba, después todo se nublo y pensé que morí solo para despertar y descubrir que estuve en coma por 16 años y que me perdí de la vida de mis dos más grandes tesoros, Narumi y tu Naruto- dijo Kushina con lágrimas.

Naruto no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba confundida por la revelación, su madre lo amaba y no lo abandono pero estaba muy confundido con que hacer, en eso Roy puso su mano sobre su hombro.  
-Naruto...tomate tu tiempo, no decidas ahora, piénsalo muy bien, esta quizás sea la decisión más difícil de tu vida y no quiero que te arrepientas luego de la que decidas tomar...vamos al campamento...creo que curare a tu madre para que pueda caminar...después de todo es una compensación por pensar que te había abandonado.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos incluso Kushina.  
-¡¿en serio me puedes curar?! ¡Tsunade me reviso me dijo que mis nervios estaban al punto de más allá del arreglo!-grito

Roy sonrió un poco.-así que es lo que pensaba...será fácil para mí, si hubiera sido otra cosa tendría que haber ido por Azumi para que ella te curara.-explico  
-¿quién ero-nii-san?- pregunto Naruto.  
-ah sí...ustedes la conocen como **Umi no Megami** verdad, ella es la sanadora de los Sanou, yo soy el psicólogo y estratega además de que también soy médico, en el bajo mundo soy conocido como el **doctor de la muerte** se reparar y sanar los nervios de la gente, después de todo, por ellos circula pulsos eléctricos que viajan desde el cerebro a todo el cuerpo, la razón por la un médico normal no puede repararlas es porque se necesita un monstruoso nivel de manipulación del rayo para poder reactivarlas poco a poco y repararlas al mismo tiempo, y veo que el que opero te reconstruyo la columna y es funcional, el problema como dijiste es tus nervios, así que vamos, debo calcular que al final del día puedas sentir las piernas y mañana mover tus pies un poco.-explico con una sonrisa confiada.

Los demás en especial Kushina estaba asombra, podía volver a caminar...eso la ilusionaba, pero algo la hacía dudar de él así que hablo.  
-¿porque me ayudas? ¿Qué quieres ganar?-pregunto.

Roy miro al cielo y sonrió encantadoramente que hizo ruborizar a Kushina y Narumi quien se encontraba atrás de su madre.-debo tener una razón para ayudar a alguien.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos Naruto, ese era su ni-san...pervertido y todo pero su ni-san.-además te mereces esto después de perderte la infancia de tus hijos.-dijo mirando a la nada como recordando algo doloroso cuando menciono eso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto.

-nii-san, ¿qué sucede?-dijo Naruto y de repente grito.- ¡estas llorando!-  
-¿eh?-dijo Roy y noto algo cálido en su rostro y se dio cuenta que eran lagrimas.- ¿otra vez?-se preguntó secándoselas.  
-Roy...-hablo Mitsuru llamando la atención del peliblanco.- ¿qué sucede? haz actuado extraño desde hace algunos días...nos puedes contar...somos tus amigos.-dijo preocupada la pelirroja, en verdad él estaba actuando raro del normalmente sarcástico y alegre Roy que conocían.  
-si Roy-ni-san, que te sucede.-pregunto ken, a su figura de hermano mayor.  
Roy se quedó unos momentos callado hasta que hablo.  
-desde hace unos días he sentido que alguien muy, muy cercano a mi corazón está sufriendo...y lo peor es que no sé quién es...la única es...-dijo pero se calló y no continuo, recordarla a ella le traía más dolor a su corazón.  
-es ella... ¿no?-afirmando más que preguntando Naruto.  
-si...ella.-dijo sonriendo amargamente. -pero es imposible...ella está muerta solo si...-se detuvo y su cabello cubría sus ojos él lo supuso, lo pensó y considero esa idea pero no se atrevía a creer en eso.-...esos malditos...-dijo y de nuevo su cuerpo se cubrió con su armadura oscura de relámpagos pero esta ocasión su ira era incluso mayor de la que soltó Kushina antes, el mostros sus ojos que se habían vuelto oscuros (imagina los ojos de ichigo cuando usaba su máscara hollow).**-¡ese maldito de kabuto Yashuki!**.-grito con odio.-¡**voy a destrozarlo miembro por miembro y torturarlo hasta que me suplique por acabar con su maldita existencia**!-grito con un tono de voz casi igual al que Naruto tuvo cuando el manto biju lo envuelve.-¡**se atrevieron a profanar su tumba...su santuario...**!-dijo.-¡**lo voy a cazar como la víbora...**!-continuaría despotricando cuando un dolor familiar lo detuvo en seco y se llevó su mano a su boca y pecho tosiendo incontrolablemente y escupiendo sangre, llevándolo a un mar de dolor que lo des concentro de su técnica haciendo que la desactivara y haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Rápidamente los chicos se acercaron a él y vieron la cantidad de sangre que escupía preocupándolos y una Mitsuru hiperventilándose quien sobreponía la imagen de cuando su padre casi moría de ese balazo ella se agacho y llorando lo abrazo, odiaba la idea siquiera de perder al hombre que amaba, después de unos minutos el dolor de Roy se fue y el susodicho pudo recobrar fuerzas para pararse.

-¡ero-ni-san!-grito Naruto.- ¿que fue eso?  
Roy sonrió amargamente de nuevo...no podía ocultarlo más...se estaba muriendo y tenía que decírselo a Naruto.  
-Naruto, no he sido sincero contigo...ni con todos ustedes.-dijo llamando la atención de todos.-...me estoy muriendo...

* * *

**aquie esta bueno todavia no se cuando voy a volver a inspirarme, asi que me despido y comentes **


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo espero que les sea de su agrada y estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude con mi historia de koory no ryu, asi que si quieren entrarle mandenme un mp o si no son usuarios me dejan su msn y yo los contacto.**

**sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto ni persona 3 o 4.**

* * *

La muerte…el fin del ciclo llamado vida, que visto desde la lógica y lo científico es natural que uno muera ya que mientras algo viva tendrá que morir, pero las emociones humanas son únicas pueden odiar, celar, compadecer, comprender, envidiar pero sobretodo amar, ese sentimiento es el más fuerte de los principales así que la muerte de un ser amada golpea a alma más que cualquier arma y corta más que la espada más afilada del mundo, la muerte del ser amado genera: tristeza, dolor, angustia pero sobretodo…impotencia…esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Esos sentimiento circundaban la cabeza de Naruto y los usuarios persona, el siempre sarcástico, buen persona, mejor hermano y posiblemente (para Mitsuru) un excelente amante…se estaba muriendo y él lo ocultaba de todos.  
-¿Q-Qué estas d-diciendo ero-ni-san?-dijo Naruto incrédulo…su ni-san, que posiblemente era la persona más poderosa del mundo…muriéndose…su primera familia… ¿la iba a perder tan rápido como la obtuvo?-¡no es gracioso-tebayo!-le grito con voz quebrada…no quería ni pensar si realmente era cierto lo que decía.  
Roy solo soltó una carcajada amarga y hueca.-sabía que reaccionarias así, Otōto…pero no estoy mintiendo…en verdad me estoy muriendo-

Ese tono calo en todos muy profundamente incluso en Kushina y Natsumi, ese tono de aceptación y que alguien que ha hecho las paces con los errores y aciertos de su vida y esperaba a la muerte con los brazos abiertos…les dio un escalofrió muy malo en su espalda.  
-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así?!-grito Junpei enojado de que su ídolo y figura de padre durante su estancia en Iwatodai se rindiera tan fácilmente.  
-¡así es!-agrego Yukiko.- ¡cómo puedes hablar como si no pasara nada!  
-¡te estas rindiendo miserablemente…eso no eres tú!-grito ken.  
Roy se levantaba ignorando los gritos en eso recibió dos puñetazos en la cara y uno en el estómago obligándolo a retroceder y miro a los responsables Akihiko, Shinjiro y Chie.  
-no puedo creer lo cobarde que eres Roy-san…-dijo Shinjiro.  
-te respetaba por que eras fuerte, pero me has decepcionado-Akihiko hablo.  
-… ¡Baka!-fue todo lo que dijo Chie.  
Los demás no opinaron, después de todo los chicos habían dicho casi todo lo que debían decir en eso Roy se empezó a reír demencialmente, asustándolos.  
-hahahaha…sigh…sabía que me gritarían, que me golpearían, que los decepcionaría.-dijo poniendo una cara de total tristeza.-pero…no importa…es mi vida…un vida llena de pecados, errores irreparables además de algo en especifico que nunca podre lavarme incluso si muero y vuelvo a nacer…dijo mientras recordaba ese pecado dejando salir lágrimas de dolor.- ser asesinado por la sangre de mi querida madre…es…un poco poético…jeje…realmente me lo merezco…-dijo camino entre ellos incluso chocando con ellos y justo cuando pasaba por Mitsuru se detuvo.-yo no merezco tu amor…ni siquiera tu atención… menos tus lagrimas…así que no llores por mí Mitsuru…no quiero herirte cuando muera…-dijo y fue donde estaba Kushina quien lo miraba con cierta tristeza.

-vamos Kushina-san te empezare a operar…-dijo.

kushina por primera vez en su vida (y eso que fue jinchuriki) sintio un mar de soledad y agonia que jamas habia sentido antes...eso la hizo temblar...¿que pudo haberle ocurrido a este hombre para tener tal vacio y agonia en su corazon?

-s-si quieres lo podemos hacer luego.-dijo natsumi detras de su madre...ella por hacer estado expuesta al chakra del kyubi podia sentir en cierta medida las emociones de otros y tambien sintio el vacio de roy.

-me temo que no sera posible...cada dia que pasa mi fuerza disminuye por mi enfermedad, el poder que mostre antes era solo 1/4 parte de lo que originalmente puedo hacer y por usar mi chakra para hacer ciertas funciones de algunos organos que ya me estan fallando...solo tengo acceso al 70% de mi poder.-explico sorprendiendo a los chicos y kushina...ese monstruoso poder que mostro antes solo era el 25% de su poder real...¿que tan poderoso es, o mejor, que tan poderoso son los Sanou?, se preguntaron todo.

-ok...pero te advierto, si intentas algo pervertido yo...-le empezo a amenazar a lo que roy solo bufeo.

-puf...por favor, soy doctor... he visto mejores cuerpos que el tuyo.-dijo dandole poca importancia a su apariencia que no podia negar que era muy atractiva...para una mujer que era como 10 años mayor que el.

-¿asi que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para el gran kuro-okami?, HA, ya quisieras tenerme como mujer o esposa.-dijo con confianza...despues de todo aparte de sus grandes habilidades, lo otro que estaba orgullosa era de su apariencia de princesa y hermosura que eclipsaba a otras a su alrededor.

-hmm, ¡oh! ¿decias algo?-dijo con indiferencia, asiendo caer una gota de sudor en la cabeza de los usuarios persona, naruto y su hermana y en kushina despotricar en que dejara la actitud guay.

-soy yo, o creo hay un poco de tension sexual entre ellos.-dijo junpei, pero extrañamente no lo dijo con su habitual tono perverso, sino uno preocupado...despues de todo noto el aura asesina que emanaba de mitsuru, si, señoras y señores...y uno que otro rarito que lea esta historia, hay un choque entre dos hembras uzumaki...y **todos **sabemos lo que una sola ocasiona, pero 2 en la formula y habiendo un hombre en medio...rezo por el alma del pobre bastardo.

-¿y que te hace pensar eso stupei?-si adivinen quien le contesto.

-pues...por experiencia.-dijo y todos lo miraron como si fuera un alien.-¡hey! no me vean asi, es cierto, me sucede mucho con chidori cuando peleamos una que otras veces.-explico.

-ookaaii...voy a hacer como que no escuche eso.-dijo naruto...solo el pensar en su madre con su hermano y su hermano siendo su padre...le dio dolor de cabeza.

-¡YA A LA CHINGADA TODO ESTO!-grito roy y arrastro...o empujo a kushina al campamento.-¡te voy a operar quieras o no!

-¡HEY ESTO ES ABUSO, DIGO ABUSO-TTEBANE!-grito y manoteo la pelirroja.

-...tu madre es unica naruto.-dijo shinjiro.-no me imagino de suegra, ¿no? Rise-san.-dijo con cierta burla el ex-maton asiendola palidecer y pensar como seria tener a la exotica uzumaki de suegra.

-kowaii...moto kowaii.-murmuro la idol abrazandose a si mismo.

en eso escucharon el grito de guerra de kushina.-¡QUE QUIERES QUE ME DESNUDE, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-

-¡MALDITA SEA MUJER, QUE SOY DOCTOR, NO ERES LA PRIMERA NI LA MAS BONITA NI FEA MUJER QUE HE VISTO DESNUDA, ASI QUE CALMATE O TE NOQUEO!-grito roy.

-~`creo que se llevan bien, bakayaro~konoyaro.-dijo bee, haciendo caer una gota en la cabeza de los chicos.

-...eso espero.-le contesto naruto.

* * *

despues del grito de ambos, roy estaba con una migraña terrible, al parecer su chi bushin hizo un clon para avisarle que ya habia contactado con ella y solo era cuestion de esperar respuesta, lo bueno fue que aigis y koromaru fueron con su clon de sangre para encontrarlas mas rapido, pero cmabiando de tema ahora tenia que operar a la matriarca uzumaki.

-a ver, kushina muestrame tu pecho.-dijo.-pero si quieres tapate tu ¡oh grandes atributos!(note el sarcasmo) solo esto buscando tu centro de chakra para empezar a bombardearlo tu red neuronal con mi chakra raiton.-eso la detuvo de gritarle, asi que haciendo 3 sellos rapidos e iluminando sus manos con una capa parecida al iryoi-nin pero en azul, coloco su mano derecha en su frente y su izquierda en el centro entre sus pechos y dijo.

-**Tengoku no fukkatsu mainā (renacimiento celestial menor)-**y empezo a lenar su cuerpo con su chakra raiton, qu kushina sintio como un hormigueo...muy placentero para ella, luego de unos minutos desactivo la tecnica a molestias de la uzumaki y luego procedio a hacer lo mismo en su espalda pero esta vez en la la base de su columna y en el cuello...esto ultimo le tomo 2 horas...no espero que el daño que tenia fuese tan grande y mientras la curaba noto un sello en debajo de un poco de cabello de kushina, justo despues de terminar la primera etapa de curacion miro con su sharingan el sello y lo que descubrió solo algo que hizo que su furia al yondaime hokage aumentara, era un sello de memoria y conciencia, se utilizaba para llevar a prisioneros altamente peligrosos, en un estado de coma y evitar problemas, asi que con su alto nivel de fuinjutsu lo copio y rompio.

despues de 3 horas, termino con el primer paso de la operacion.

-vamos ver kushina, voy a probar tu sensibilidad al dolor en tus pies y subiré poco a poco hasta tus muslos, ¿estas bien con eso?-

-hmp...siempre y cuando no hagas nada pervertido.-dijo

-lo que sea.-dijo y empezo a usar una aguja en sus cada uno de sus dedos, luego la planta del pie, sus piernas, pantorrillas y muslos.

-siento todo eso, mas que antes.-le dijo un poco ilusionada.

-bueno ahora viene lo mas dificil...intenta mover tus dedos.-le ordeno y ella trato de hacerlo, pero al parecer no podia.-¡no te rindas!-le grito roy.-¡no quieres caminar junto a tus hijos en lugar de ser arrastrada en esa triste silla de ruedas!-

esas palabras la golpearon, tenia razon, ya habia perdido la infancia de sus hijos y no queria perderse mas de sus hijos y lo principal ¡no queria ser un estorbo!

se esforzó mas y logro mover no solo sus dedos, sino sus 2 pies y un poco las piernas y lloro de alegria, ¡iba a volver a caminar!, sin pensar se arrojo sobre roy besandolo y dandole las gracias una y otra vez, luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, se sonrojo y alejo de roy.

-l-lo siento.-dijo con un rubor y un tartamudeo un poco lindo, en el pensamiento de roy.

-n-no hay bronca, mañana te haré otro tratamiento igual y podras pararte y caminar mejor, ya nada mas quedaria que hicieras un poco de ejercicio para recuperar la musculatura de tus pierna, pero tu sangre uzumaki te ayudara en eso.-dijo y procedio a levantarla y colocarla en la cama.

-descansa, kushina-san, necesito que tengas todas las fuerzas necesarias para mañana...creo que las necesitaras.-dijo y procedio a ponerla a dormi.

roy salio de la carpa medica y miro a motoi, un viejo amigo de su tio.

-motoi-san, cuanto tiempo.-saludo.

-si, cuanto, mira como haz crecido y lo fuerte que te haz vuelto.-

-si...todos me dicen lo mismo.-dijo.

-roy, siento lo de yugito, no pudimos...-

-no te preocupes...ya he llegado a un acuerdo, aunque a veces la extraño, era como una hermanita para mi.-dijo recordando la infancia que pasaron juntos.- pero olvidemos eso, quiero que me hagas un favor.-

-¿cual?-

-el yondaime hokage esta vivo y he descubierto algunas cosas que me han hecho enfurecer y como vino a esta isla con kushina y su hija como el grupo de konoha, estoy seguro que dejo un sello hiraishin para que pudiera volver despues de que kushina lo boto del lugar, asi que como eres uno de los mejores sensores que conozco, quiero que me avises cuando aparezca.

-claro, lo que sea por mi sobrino, ¿no?-sonrio y roy le sonrio igual, pero por dentro espera confrontar al estupido namikaze y ver el porque de su acciones.

* * *

**y terminado espero que les haya gustado, y comenten su opinion me inspiran para seguir escribiendo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno aqui de regreso actualizando varias historias que tenia que poner al dia, bueno despues de esta sigue las otras 2 que no he subido en meses, despues de actualizar, me dare un descanso de 2 meses para renovar espiritu, bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser person ni naruto ni negima, solo roy.**

* * *

Mientras los sucesos llevados a cabo en la isla tortuga ocurrían un Minato enfurecido llego a Konoha con cara de pocos amigos y llego a su vieja finca.

-¡maldita sea!-grito de frustración.- ¡no tome en cuenta a ese maldito Sanou en mi plan!-grito de ira.- ¡ahora no solo debo lidiar contra esta maldita guerra y Madara! ¡Si no también con el hombre más poderoso del mundo y con recursos casi ilimitados por su título!-

En eso llegaron Homura y Koharu.-Yondaime-sama, ¿Por qué tan enojado?-

-porque mi plan de 16 años fue destruido por una sola persona y lo peor de todo es que no tengo la fuerza suficiente siquiera enfrentarlo y menos matarlo.-explico Minato.

-ojala y danzo todavía estuviera vivo…el sabría que hacer.-dijo Homura.

-aunque no creo que él hubiera solucionado esto.-hablo Koharu.

Bueno para la mayoría de la gente que se preguntaría que mierda está pasando, bueno el "plan" de Minato era casarse con Kushina y engendrar poderosos shinobis con la sangre Uzumaki y el poder del kyubi afectando el feto del nonato, bueno habría funcionado, dando el hecho que su hija Natsumi se había vuelto de fuerte y sus grandes reservas que eran incluso mayor a los de un Uzumaki normal, pero el ataque de Madara hace 16 años cambio las cosas, en primera su hijo se volvió un jinchuriki, segundo su esposa quedo infértil y por ultimo quedo muy debilitado por el sellado del kyubi.

Ahora su plan alterno era hacer permanente el coma de Kushina con el sello de prisionero que puso, pero subestimo el poder de un Uzumaki y ella despertó hace 1 mes, si eso no habría ocurrido él hubiera manipulado a su hija para casarla con Naruto y así poder hacer una generación de Uzumaki de sangre pura y añadido el chakra del kyubi podía tener un ejército de ninjas altamente poderosos, eso y además casar a Naruto con las herederas Hyuuga y Yamanaka además de la hija de su amigo Hiro, Ten-Ten, además de la hija de Fukaku, Sayuri, pero como lo dijo antes no contó con la presencia del Sanou **Kuro-okami **quien prácticamente destruyo sus planes.

-¿Qué hacemos Minato?-pregunto Koharu.

-bueno, creo que llevare las prometidas de Naruto a la isla tortuga.-dijo Minato con una sonrisa.-además sé que Kuro-okami tomo a un grupo de chicos como aprendices, así que llevare a los Konoha 11 para hacer que humillen a sus alumnos.-

-hmm…una pelea de honor, estas usando el honor de un Sanou en su contra…eres inteligente.-dijo Homura, bueno para los que se preguntan como que el honor de un Sanou, bueno cada Sanou tiene un territorio bajo su bandera que los protege de cualquier otra banda o criminales, ya que si alguno osa intentar invadir o atacar un territorio bajo la protección de un Sanou, son destruidos por el mismo, ahora el honor de un Sanou se pactó como una medida para garantizar que el territorio bajo su protección seria seguro, así que cada vez que alguien los desafía bajo su honor, este está obligado a aceptarlo…ese danzo de verdad que tenía conocimiento de todo.

Luego de eso, a espaldas de Tsunade, los Konoha 11 fueron llamados por Minato, el cual les explico la misión que tenían que hacer, por alguna extraña razón o más bien por arrogancia todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ir e humillar a los amigos de Naruto y alumnos de un legendario Sanou, bueno excepto Shino, Rock lee, Hinata y Shikamaru este último porque pensó que era muy problemático hacer eso y porque no era tan idiota como para provocar a un Sanou el cual según solo el primer Hokage, en cuestiones de fuerza, podía igualarlo, pero de todos modos fueron obligados a ir.

**(Al día siguiente en la isla tortuga)**

Naruto todavía pensaba lo que les respondería a su madre, todavía estaba asimilando lo que sucedió durante el ataque del kyubi hace 16 años, lo bueno es que tenía a su novia amorosa Rise para hacerle compañía y ayudarlo en lo que es su más grande decisión.

-¿estás bien Naruto?-pregunto Rise viendo a su novio espaciado.

-ah, sí solo pensando.-respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-…es sobre tu madre… ¿verdad? –pregunto.

-…sigh…si…todavía no estoy seguro de aceptarla como mi madre, cuando en toda mi vida no la he tenido.-explico y fue abrazado por Rise.

-no te presiones amor, en lugar de pensar…escucha tu corazón.-aconsejo.

-si…tienes razón…-dijo Naruto y decidió escuchar a su corazón…lo hubiera escuchado de no ser por el grito de Kushina.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-rugió la matriarca Uzumaki.- ¡YA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME SIGAS MANOSEADO PERVERSO DE MIERDA-TTEBANE!-

Eso despertó a los demás…bueno excepto Akihito quien, por muy inocente se desmayó de una hemorragia nasal por imaginar que hacían Roy y Kushina…lo que le valió un golpe de su dulce novia.

(Con Roy y Kushina)

Roy seguía con la curación de la Uzumaki, pero esta vez se enfocaría en los nervios de sus piernas y muslos lo que lo obligándolo…a manosearle las piernas, lo que provoco el grito anterior.

-¡JODER MUJER TRANQUILIZATE!-grito Roy.-mira, no me gusta hacerte esto, pero es necesario así que aguanta como la adulta que eres y ¡DEJA DE GRITARME AL OIDO!-la reprendió y logro calmarla, así que reanudo el procesadamente de recuperación, después de unas horas, termino y obligo a Kushina a que se parara y diera unos paso.

-vamos Kushina, tu puedes…-dijo Roy.-solo un poco más hasta que sientas una corriente eléctrica en tus piernas.-

-¡es fácil para ti decirlo!-le grito.- ¡no has estado en coma por 16 años!-dijo y forzó su caminar más hasta que sintió la corriente eléctrica que le dijo Roy y pudo controlar más sus piernas, ella se congelo…podía caminar… ¡estaba caminado!, pero se emocionó demasiado y cayó hacia delante, siendo capturada por Roy por alguna extraña razón ella se sintió segura en sus brazo y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y un rubor se dibujó en su rostro, Roy no lo noto y la sentó en su silla de ruedas y la llevo con los chicos.

-Kushina, ya estas curada, pero tus músculos están un poco atrofiados, así que tomate unos 3 días de ejercicios ligeros para que tus piernas retomen sus fuerzas.-aconsejo Roy.

-hmp…está bien… Ero-Isha (doctor pervertido).-le dijo en burla.

-¡oí!-dijo indignado Roy.-un poco de respeto para el que te curo, ¿no?…tomato-chan.-dijo en broma y un aura oscura salía del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-**¿Cómo me dijiste Ero-Isha**?-dijo con tono oscuro, haciendo cagarse del miedo a Roy quien rápidamente dijo.

-¡n-nada Benihime-sama! ¡Perdóname!-dijo rápidamente juntando sus manos en forma de oración e inclinándose hacia ella, haciendo desaparecer el aura asesina de ella, pero ahora tenía un rubor en su rostro y gracias a kami para ella Roy miraba el suelo.

-¡bien! ¡Siempre y cuando no me vuelva a llamar así!-dijo a lo más estilo Tsundere.- ¡tú castigo será que me llamaras a partir de ahora Benihime!- dijo ella.

-ok…sigh…de verdad, que sucede conmigo y las pelirrojas.-se dijo a sí mismo, cuando Motoi apareció.

-Roy…llego.-dijo con voz plana, haciendo a Roy entrecerrar sus ojos.-ok, gracias por avisarme.-agradeció a Motoi y dejo en un shunshin.

-¿Quién llego Ero-Isha?-pregunto Kushina provocando un tic en el ojo derecho de Roy.

-bueno, ignorando el maldito nuevo apodo, llego tu _esposo_.-dijo Roy haciendo enojar a Kushina.

-¿y que hace aquí el maldito?-pregunto enfadada.

-no sé, pero esto solo me hace más fácil las cosas, vamos.-y dicho eso desaparecieron en un shunshin.

(Con los usuario persona, poco antes del arribo de Minato y los Konoha 11 o 10 sin Naruto)

La mañana seguía siendo normal, Chie, Akihiko, ken y Shinjiro hacían el entrenamiento físico que les dejo Roy mientras kanji perfeccionaba la técnica que le había encomendado aprender, Mitsuru se encontraba tratando de dominar la última técnica de hielo que su amor platónico le dejo pero al mismo tiempo estaba sumida en que el escondió el hecho que se estaba muriendo y eso la distraía mucho.

Yukari junto con Yosuke trataban de dominar el Futton Jutsu de los pergaminos que les dieron pero era más complicado de lo ellos pensaron, aunque ya tenían un 90% de la técnica dominada, solo les faltaba el hecho de poder controlar la acides de la neblina y el vapor que emanaran.

Junpei y Yukiko estaban en la última fase de la manipulación del fuego que Roy invento el cual, si lo dominaban, podían torcer las llamas sin necesidad de signo de manos y poder moldearlas a placer, Roy lo llamo Fire-Make, ya que solo tendrías que crearlas y luego lo demás quedaría a tu imaginación, podrías darle cualquier forma, hasta según el quien fue el que lo invento, con suficiente práctica, un ser como su **Susano**.

Los usuarios de la wildcard estaban entrenando sus Suiton Jutsu, ya que su sensei les dijo que como los elementos de los demás se enfocaban demasiado en al ataque y dejaban sin ningún Jutsu de defensa, le enseño algunas técnicas Suiton y algunos consejos de como ejecutarlas dadas por su amiga y también Sanou **Umi no Megami,** gracias a eso consejos los pudieron dominar rápidamente y hacer Jutsu solo con la mitad de sellos necesarios para ejecutarlos.

Rise y Fukka, aunque tuvieran elementos para ofensiva, ellas no eran de las que peleaban, así que Roy les enseño unas cuantas de sus técnicas curativas y de detección, ya que, gracias a las habilidades de sus personas, eran unos excelentes sensores, que estimaba, era casi tan bueno como el Nidaime Hokage.

Naruto estaba tratando de hacer el Rasenshuriken sin necesidad de los dos clones de apoyo, su Nii-san le mostro la debilidad fatal de su técnica…el tiempo que tardaba en ejecutarla, le explico que por mucho que luego se pudiera mover y en su modo Sennin poder arrojarlo…el factor era que si podían destruirle uno de sus clones…no podría hacer la técnica, así que entreno arduamente hasta que pudo hacer el Rasengan sin apoyo del clon ahora trataba de aplicarle la manipulación de la naturaleza pero no podía, si se enfocaba en eso, perdía la manipulación de la forma y contrariamente si ponía en la forma perdía la naturaleza, aunque ahora solo necesitaba un clon como cuando hacia el Rasengan normal, era bastante progreso y beneficioso hacer el Rasengan tan rápido en batalla.

Mientras tanto la que más trabajo tenía en su entrenamiento era Naoto, aun con un clon de Roy ayudándola era difícil para ella mantener la forma tridimensional del Jinton.

-vamos Naoto, recuerda lo que dije.-

-"la tierra que se erosiona por el viento, el viento que recoge las cenizas del fuego, las cenizas vuelven a la tierra", lo capto, pero todavía no puedo concentrarme para la forma del ataque.-dijo frustrada, Roy le enseño casi 20 Jutsu diferentes de los 3 elementos de su tota kekkai y los domino rápidamente, el problema era su más poderosa y destructiva técnica, el **Jinton: Genkai Haruki no Jutsu (desprendimiento del mundo primitivo),** a palabras de su sensei el Tsuchikage Nidaime Mu creo esta técnica y el actual Tsuchikage Oonoki era el único vivo que había (hasta ella y Roy pero era desconocido para todos y porque la técnica era un último recurso para destruir un enemigo que sobrepasara su fuerza) que podía utilizarlo.

-lo haces mal, en lugar de forzarlo, siéntelo Naoto, deja fluir la energía y luego dale forma, una vez formada arrójala y cuando tengas el blanco capturado lo haces explotar.-dijo el clon.

Naoto asintió y junto sus palmas, pasando por unos sellos abrió sus palma mostrando un cubo trasparente con un centro luminoso, diviso su objetivo, una roca y lo arrojo, cuando llego al blanco, el cubo se expandió.

-**Jinton: Genkai Haruki no Jutsu.-**exclamo la detective y la roca se destruyó en polvo, Naoto jadeo de cansancio, la técnica tomaba mucho de ella, ahora entendía a su sensei cuando le dijo que solo como último recurso lo utilizaba.

-felicidades Naoto, ahora eres una usuaria de la liberación del polvo, ahora descansa, necesitaras de todas tus fuerzas para la guerra.-sugirió el clon.

-está bien sensei- dijo Naoto y se dirigió al campamento y el clon se disipo.

En el campamento estaban los chicos descansando de su día extenuante de entrenamiento.

-oh, Naoto-kun, ¿Cómo te fue con tu entrenamiento?-pregunto Rise.

-bien, al fin pude dominarlo.-dijo con orgullo.

-¡felicidades!-grito Rise abrazándola.

-gracias y ustedes chicos-pregunto.

-bueno…-hablo Chie.-Shinjiro-senpai, Akihiko-senpai y ken-kun estuvimos haciendo los ejercicios de sensei…uf…que era agotador…pero ahora somos más fuertes que antes.-dijo con orgullo.

-¿y ustedes?, Yukari-senpai, Yosuke-senpai.-

-bueno…ya casi tenemos dominado el **Komu no Jutsu **pero…-dijo Yosuke.

-todavía no podemos controlar la acides y la densidad de la neblina.-hablo Yukari todavía irritada de no poder tener la técnica dominada.

-ok… ¿y tú? Kanji-kun-le pregunto a su novio.

-bueno…sensei se dio cuenta lo difícil que era para mí el Ninjutsu a diferencia de ustedes, así que me enseño su **Raiton no Yoroi**, casi lo tengo controlado.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡sensei te enseño su **Raiton no Yoroi**!-grito Junpei.-men…es una de sus técnicas más poderosas, sumando tu fuerza serás casi indetenible.-

-bueno a mí me enseño una técnica bastante interesante el **Raiken** me enseño a canalizar rayos en mis puños y golpear con la potencia de un relámpago…además de ayudarme con la velocidad de evasión contra ataque.-dijo Akihiko.

-a ken y a mí, nos enseñó a canalizar rayos en nuestras armas y hacer mi hachas capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa y a ken a atravesar cualquier defensa.-explico Shinjiro.

-Junpei-san y yo casi tenemos el **Fire-Make **controlado…aunque nos costó mucho hacerlo.-dijo Yukiko.

-¿Qué tal tu Mitsuru-senpai? ¿Pudiste…eh?-hablo Fukka pero se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de Mitsuru.-senpai… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada.

-sigh…solo pensando en lo que Roy nos dijo…su inminente muerte.-dijo y sacudió a los demás…habían olvidado o no quisieron recordar eso…

-…lo había olvidado…-dijo Fukka con tristeza.-pero… ¿Por qué…?-se preguntó.- ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Podíamos hacer algo por el.-dijo Fukka.

-no podrían haber hecho nada.-hablo alguien desde la espalda, todos buscaron el origen de la voz y encontraron a Roy trayendo a Kushina y acompañada de Natsumi quien tenía cara de recién levantada.

-¡cómo está seguro que no podríamos haberte ayudado!-grito Mitsuru temblando y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-la maldición de odio del clan Uchiha.-dijo Roy y Naruto se estremeció, cosa que Roy noto.-veo que sabes a lo que me refiero Naruto…imagino que Madara te lo habrá dicho…y abras luchado contra Sayuri…cierto.-le dijo a Naruto quien solo asintió.

-si…la vi…sus ojos estaban tan…vacíos de luz y llenos de odio.-dijo con tono triste…después de todo…le había fallado a su mejor amigo y no hace mucho revelado mujer.

- ¡maldita sea!-gruño Roy.- ¡ese maldito de Madara…enveneno la mente de mi prima! Y ahora está sumergida en esa maldición.-se quejó.-sigh…al menos…ella es Uchiha sangre pura…y solo tengo que quitarle esa maldición….y tomarla como mía.-dijo hasta que Natsumi hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Roy-san, ¿Qué esa maldición de odio?-todos se preguntaban eso, incluso Naruto quien ya se lo había dicho Madara pero no lo comprendió bien.

-…sigh…la maldición de odio del clan Uchiha…también conocido como…amor.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.-se decía que el clan Senju era el clan que creía en que el amor era lo más poderoso de todo y peleaban bajo esa creencia, y los Uchiha pensaban que los jutsus estaban por encima de todo.-explico.

-pero realmente eso no es cierto…-sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Kushina y Naruto quienes habían conocidos Uchihas que tenía sed de poder.

-¡no es posible que esos arrogantes creyeran en el amor!-grito Kushina, después de todo tenía mucho en contra de ese clan…por ejemplo Madara.

-créelo o no, ningún otro clan acumulo tanto amor como los Uchiha.-explico.-ese es el motivo por el que nosotros mismo lo sellamos.-

-¿sellamos?... tu eres un…-hablo Natsumi.

-si…soy un Uchiha por parte de mi madre.-explico y enseño a todos el su Sharingan, impactando a todos menos a Naruto, él ya lo sabía.-además deberían de haberse dado cuenta cuando dije lo que me ocurría.-

-¿Por qué ocultarlo?-pregunto Shinjiro.-entiendo que podía volverse una mierda todo lo que ser un Uchiha, además entiendo que eres endemoniadamente fuerte sin esos ojos, a lo que lleva… ¿Por qué no usarlos?-

-a eso voy, pero retomare mi explicación.-dijo.-cuando un miembro del clan conoce el amor, es como si surgieran los sentimientos que están bloqueados…despertamos algo incluso más fuerte que el amor de los Senju…-

-Roy-sensei…entiendo eso del amor y con lo que nos contó la historia del clan Senju y Uchiha, con su amor se podían haber llevado bien entre ustedes.-dijo Junpei, impactando a sus compañeros.

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a stupei?-pregunto Yukari apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente, después de todo nuestro Junpei hizo una pregunta muy certera e inteligente.

-¡hey me ofendes!-grito indignado…era tan difícil creer que podía decir cosas inteligentes…tal parece que sí.

-bueno, bromas a un lado, tienes razón en eso Junpei…sin embargo, hay un problema.-explico.-nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte…y podemos acabar volviéndonos locos.-y por cuantas veces en el día los impacto.

Roy tomo un respiro y continúo su explicación.-cuando un Uchiha que ha conocido el amor lo pierde…-dijo con cierto dolor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por todos.-…se convierte en un odio más fuerte y esa persona cambia.-cerro los ojos y recordó a su amada fallecida.-esto ha pasado muchas veces en el clan y cada vez hay un síntoma que comparte cada uno.-

-¿Qué síntoma?-pregunto ken.

-en nuestra cabeza brota un chakra que afecta el nervio óptico y provoca un cambio en sus ojos…-tomo un respiro de nuevo.-ese es el "ojo que refleja los sentimiento"….el Sharingan.-

Ahora si todos incluso Naruto se sorprendieron del origen de unos de los más poderosos Doujutsu en el mundo.

-nuestro Sharingan se alinea con los sentimientos del usuario y se hace más fuerte…junto con nuestro odio…negarlo es mortal para un Uchiha, solo siendo un Uchiha pura sangre y haber obtenido el eterno Mangekyu uno puede rechazar el odio en su corazón…pero como lo sabes Naruto…no soy un Uchiha completo…soy medio Yotsuki y aun con los ojos de mi madre… mi sangre Uchiha me está matando lentamente …-dijo con tono solemne los chicos iban a decir algo cuando Roy miro hacia su izquierda.

-¿ya llegaste…_Yondaime Hokage_?-hablo con odio Roy y se mostró el susodicho junto con los Konoha 11.

-hola Okami-sama.-dijo respetuosamente.

-¡¿a qué has venido maldito infeliz?!-grito Kushina al parecer jamás lo iba a perdonar lo que planeaba hacer.

-tranquila Benihime…yo me encargo.-dijo Roy y se puso entre el grupo de Konoha y el de Naruto.

-bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Yondaime y porque los trajiste?-pregunto.

-solo vine a que lucharan contra tus discípulos Okami, reto a tu honor en una pelea contra los Konoha 11.-dijo y Roy gruño de enojo, usando su propio honor en su contra.

-Ohh…ya veo, ¿Qué quieres ganar?-le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos.

-llevar a mi hijo a Konoha y que se case con sus prometidas, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hiragashi ten-ten y Uchiha Sayuri cuando la encontremos y obliguemos a regresar.-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

El aire se congelo y la temperatura cayo y vieron Roy…y Naruto se dio cuenta…estaba furioso, en eso la tierra empezó a temblar y Roy se envolvió en su armadura oscura.- ¡**no me intentes joder conmigo Namikaze**!-dijo y dejo salir su poder.

Aunque antes los usuarios persona lo habían experimentado…todavía se impresionaban por el poder que tenía su sensei.

Mientras que los Konoha 11 tenían problemas con la exposición de poder del líder de los Sanou.

-¡_es un monstruo_!-pensaron todos menos Shikamaru y Shino quienes pensaron.-_no tenemos ni remotamente una oportunidad contra el_-

Roy se tranquilizó y hablo.-fuiste un bastardo listo al desafiar mi honor…está bien accedo…pero si tu pierdes…te obligare a contestarme algunas preguntas que tengo y luego…**te asesinare**.- dijo fácil y sencillamente.

Entonces quedo pactado el duelo para el día siguiente, así que Roy los mando a descansar para la pelea.

* * *

**oh dios mio...viene en enfrentamiento konoha 11 vs usuarios persona...bueno espero que les halla gustado y comenten, ademas me pueden dar ideas de quienes con quien podrian pelear, sale hasta la proxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**bueno aqui con uno mas de la guerra mundial shinobi, ahora este capitulo seria catalogado como un relleno para poder luego dar comienzo a la batalla konoha 11 vs usuarios persona.**

**mi no ser persona 3 y 4, mahou sensei negima y naruto...solo roy.**

**a proposito ademas de que hay una reescritura menor les dejo aqui una grafica de poder para que mas o menos pongan en contexto las diferencias de poder entre los personajes de las 3 universos del fanfiction.**

**250,000-200,000=ultimate god, Juubi y rikudo sennin, ****-(obito jinchuriki).**

**200,000-180,000=ultimate, los hijos de rikudo sennin. lifemaker.**

**180,000-140,000=mega, senju hashirama y madara uchiha.**

**140,000-120,000=**** Roy (antes de su enfermedad), naruto ( segunda forma de manto bijuu con la colaboracion del kyubi).**

**120,000-100,000=mega bajo nivel, izuna uchiha, tobirama senju,, obito/tobi uchiha, naruto (primera forma de manta bijuu) y ****Roy (despues de su enfermedad) .**

**100,000-80,000=ultra, Evangelline, Nagi springfield (pero como idiota es nunca supo sacar su maximo poder) jack rankan, Negi springfield, Hime Azumi, Katherine Black (la sanou taka no me), raikage sandaime, minato namikaze, nidaime tsuchikage mu, nidaime mizukage, naruto (modo sennin), pein, itachi uchiha, oonoki de ambas escalas y sarutobi hiruzen.**

**80,000-60,000=super, los kages, todo el Ala Rubra, kakashi, Gai, los 7 espadachines de la niebla, los akatsuki, sasuke/sayuri uchiha, usuarios wildcard (despues del entrenamiento con roy)**

**60,000-40,000=campeon, usuarios persona (despues del entrenamiento con roy), Ala Alba, jounin elite y Anbus.**

**40,000-20,000= jounin bajo nivel, chunin, usuarios wildcard (antes del entrenamiento con roy).**

**20,000-5,000=gennin usuarios persona (antes del entrenamiento con roy).**

**5,000-0=civiles.**

**bueno esto aclarado el capitulo.**

* * *

(Japón con él clon sangre de Roy, Aigis y koromaru)

Los 3 seguían su travesía para encontrar a la siguiente persona que podía ayudar a Roy, el otro clon de sangre que iba acompañado con Konan ya habían podido hablar con **Taka no me ** quien les dijo que les respondería en 5 días, ahora se encontraban en Mahora donde se encontraba la hacedora de milagros Hime Azumi mejor conocida en el mundo como **Umi no Megami ** se preguntaran porque en Mahora, bueno hace 2 años ella conoció a Roy quien junto con jiraiya y naruto vinieron (estos eventos en mahora sucedieron durante el tiempo entre los evento de persona 3 y persona 4 osea en el año vacio de entrenamiento que en un principio habian estado haciendo en el continente elemental ademas de que las chicas eran un poco mayor solo 1 año mas grande que el cannon de negima) a cuidar del hijo de un gran y poderoso mago el mocoso era Negi Springfield hay durante el siguiente año fueron penda jadas y locuras, donde Roy la entreno para que pudiera a ayudar a su joven maestro de 11 años, el caso fue que tanto poderosa se volvió que solo Roy podían derrotarla y Negi pelear a su nivel…además del idiota de Rankansan pero era demasiado pervertido como para pelear contra ella y Eva la maga Nosferatu.

El caso que al final de su aventura en Mundus Magicus siguió a Roy en su camino y se ganó el apodo de la hacedora de milagros y el que la identifica como la Sanou más joven de los 3 con 17 años, **Umi no Megami** por su control sobrehumano con las técnicas de agua y sus poderes curativos solo rebasados por la hija de Eushin y amante de Negi, Konoka Konoe.

La chica de cabello azul largo con piel ligeramente bronceada y cuerpo de reloj, vestía un traje de Miko (las sacerdotisas de los templos sintoístas), ojos negros y hermosa cara (piense en Edo-Wendy).

Ella se encontraba con el Ala Alba y el Ala Rubra, en la casa de Ku-nel Sanders donde las chicas eran quienes hicieron un contrato con él a su padre y amigo de antaño de Roy Nagi Springfield, tomaban y platicaban emocionadamente cuando una voz familiar los sorprendió.

-vaya…hicieron fiesta y no me invitaron.-hablo Roy.-me siento excluido.-dijo con tono herido y todos miraron hacia la dirección de la voz y vieron a Roy junto a una chica de cabello rubio y un perro blanco.

-¡Roy-sensei!-gritaron las chicas y el clon fue abordado por sus ya maduras exalumnas.

-¿Cómo has estado Roy-Nii?-pregunto Negi quien ahora tenia 13 pero se veia y pensaba como un chico de 16 producto de entrenar demasiado en el resort de Eva y en los que entreno en mundus magicus.

-oh, bueno ya sabes, peleando contra demonios, en guerras ocultas y llevando el orden en mis territorios como Sanou…lo normal.-explico y saludo a todos e incluso presento a Aigis y a koromaru.

Platicaron un buen rato de varias cosas y se pusieron al corriente de las cosas hasta que Eva hablo.

-bueno, idiota…sé que no viniste solo a platicar con nosotros así que ¿Por qué viniste?-pregunto la vampiro Chibi.

Roy se puso serio y eso sorprendió al grupo, era muy rara las veces que se ponía así.

-vine a hablar con Azumi para que me ayudara con algo muy importante...-dijo y la susodicha le respondió.

-claro sensei, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea.-dijo pero Roy paro su ímpetu.

-en primera Azumi, déjame terminar de explicar el asunto.-dijo.-quiero que sepas que aun con tu poder y que eres fácilmente tan fuerte como Negi, su padre y el idiota de mierda (¡hey!).-explico.-si me acompañas cabe la alta posibilidad de que mueras al igual que yo.-dijo sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Eva, la fuerza de Roy era lo suficiente como para sostener una pelea contra Nagi y el idiota invencible de Rankansan…al mismo tiempo, y decía que Azumi…una Sanou como el podían morir en la misión que él estaba realizando.

-¿Cómo estás seguro sensei?-pregunto anonadada.-tu eres fuerte…muy fuerte y no hay nadie que…-decía pero Roy la interrumpió.

-si lo hay.-dijo.-y déjame decirte…-paro para respirar profundamente.

-perdí contra él, patéticamente.- sorprendiendo ahora a Rankansan.

-oí, pervertido.-dijo el idiota invencible, haciendo crispar un ojo de Roy.- ¿no estarás bromeando?-dijo.-sé que solo los demonios reales de Mundus Magicus son lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear contra ti, pero ninguno se atrevería a eso, ¿es acaso algún demonio?-pregunto llamando la atención de todos incluso Eva.

-no…_él _es humano.-dijo impactando a todos, no esperaban a alguien capaz de rebasar los poderes de Roy.

-sensei, ¿Por qué necesitas detenerlo?-pregunto.-si todos fuéramos contigo podríamos derrotar…-

-¡no!-grito.-esto realmente no es asunto para que ustedes se metan, además Azumi…el problema es en el continente elemental y naruto esta en peligro.-dijo haciendo ampliar los ojos de Azumi y los demas ampliar, despues de todo con el carisma del rubio bigotudo quien no lo iba a querer o formar una amistad con el.

-¿Quién es esa persona sensei? y ¿que demonios quiere con naruto-kun?-pregunto…tenía un mal presentimiento.

-…Uchiha Madara.-dijo haciendo palidecer a Azumi y temblar.

-n-no es posible.-susurro.-ese monstruo debería estar muerto desde hace más de 100 años y ademas que querría de naruto-kun.-dijo con voz temblorosa asustando a los demás.

-no se porque esta vivo, pero quiere al kyubi de naruto.-explico.

-¿Quién es Madara?- pregunto Setsuna.- ¿y que es el continente elemental?

Roy los miro por un momento y hablo.-el lugar de donde soy originario, verán para que entienda mi historia debo remontarme a hace más de 3000 años, en donde yo vengo en ese tiempo había un demonio poderoso casi podía ser considerado un dios primordial, destrozaba todo a su paso, nada tenía ni la más remota oportunidad de derrotarlo o siquiera sostener una vela contra él.-dijo Roy y miro a Mana, Eva y Setsuna que tenían una cara de total horror.-veo que ustedes 3 saben quién es el Mao no Juubi…-dijo.-bueno retomando la historia, luego de un tiempo una persona surgió, era un sabio quien con sus poderes oculares logro derrotar al Juubi y sellar al poderoso demonio en su interior y el cuerpo del Juubi en lo que conocemos como la luna.-dijo impactando aún más a los chicos.

-un momento.-dijo Yue.- ¿me estás diciendo que en nuestra luna esta sellada el cuerpo de un demonio?-

-así es.-le contesto.-luego de derrotarlo y ser considerado un dios por las demás personas, le enseño los secretos de chakra y dar los caminos e inicios de lo que en mi continente son ahora conocidos como shinobis, y déjame decir, muy diferentes a los tuyos Kaede, nosotros utilizamos la mezcla de la energía física o ki y la energía espiritual o energía mágica, para crear chakra, sería como la versión perfeccionada y controlable de KanKan.-dijo de nuevo sorprendiendo a los chicos y adultos e idiota, durante su estancia en Mahora nunca dijo la mecánica de su poder, todos asumieron que era KanKan y era un gran experto de la misma.

-bueno el sabio no era inmortal y sabía que moriría así que usando sus ojos el Rinnengan y con la creación de todas las cosas y dividió el poder de Juubi en 9 partes dando nacimiento a los biju que son demonios de chakra infinito, los educo como sus hijos y los dejo vagar por el mundo con la profecía de que en el futuro se volverían a encontrar.-dijo y tomo un respiro.

-después de eso llamo a sus 2 hijos para elegir quien heredaría la voluntad de su padre, el mayor quien heredo los ojos de su padre y un gran poder espiritual creía que el poder era la clave para la paz, el menor quien heredo el cuerpo de su padre y la fuerte vitalidad de él, creía el amor era la clave para alcanzar la paz, al final el sabio escogió a su hijo menor.-dijo y los demás asintieron, era comprensible…después de todo era la mejor y más sabia opción para crear paz.

-pero el mayor celoso y furioso de no ser elegido por su padre reto al menor a una batalla para ver quién era digno de ser el sucesor de la voluntad de su padre, la batalla de los hermanos siguió por muchas generaciones hasta llegar a la era actual.-

-los Uchiha siendo descendientes del mayor y los Senju descendiente del menor, fueron 2 clanes quienes eran los más poderosos en la época de la guerra de clanes en mi continente, si alguna persona contrataba a los Uchiha, inmediatamente el contrario contrataba a los Senju, se decía que en aquel tiempo los luchadores elite eran tan fuertes como Azumi o Negi.-explico haciendo palidecer a todos, un clan con guerreros de la talla de sus más fuertes peleadores, era aterrador.

-pero de entre ambos clanes resaltaban 2 de ellos, Senju Hashirama el líder del clan Senju quien poseía el raro kekkei Genkai Mokuton con el cual podía crear bosque enteros o incluso arboles más grande que el árbol del mundo, y ser el más grande medico ninja de la historia que ni siquiera Azumi o Konoka serían capaz de igualar.-cada palabra de Roy acerca de su lugar de origen hacia tener mayor temor de la gente de su lugar de origen.

-luego estaba Uchiha Madara, el líder del clan Uchiha y mi antepasado…-dijo y mostro su Sharingan a ellos, cosa que nunca hizo en el pasado por su promesa a su madre.-nosotros los Uchiha tenemos el kekkei Genkai llamado Sharingan…-y entonces explico todo lo relacionado con la maldición de su clan, suprimiendo la parte donde se está muriendo.-…ahora Madara amaba a su hermano menor y verlo morir hizo que despertara el siguiente nivel del Sharingan.-y mostro su Mangekyu.-este nivel se alcanza cuando el ser más amado muere frente a uno.-explico y una expresión de tristeza y dolor que no pasó desapercibida por los demás.- bueno el caso que después de un tiempo ambos clanes siguieron luchando y al final los 2 pactaron una paz y fundaron la primera aldea ninja de mi continente Konohagakure no sato o la aldea escondida entre las hojas, luego de eso después de deliberaciones Hashirama se volvió el líder de la aldea cuyo nombre era Hokage o sombra de fuego, después de un tiempo Madara por razones que conozco deserto y luego de un tiempo regreso a desafiar a Hashirama a una última pelea pero había un plus para Madara…venía con el control del más poderoso de los biju el kyubi y déjenme decir que su fuerza es mayor a la de todos nosotros juntos, además de que es casi inagotable.-explico.-se preguntaran como lo logro, bueno como cada clan desciende de su creador cada uno podemos ponerlos bajo control, nosotros los Uchiha con nuestros ojos pero toma un peaje enorme y los Senju hasta la fecha con el Mokuton, el caso que su pelea cambio el mapa del continente, desaparecieron montañas, llanuras y crearon barranco, cascadas y lagunas, al final Madara perdió y el kyubi quedo sellado dentro de la esposa del Shodaime Hokage, mito Uzumaki, pero de alguna forma sobrevivió hasta estos días y aun en estado debilitado…es muy poderoso para que yo solo pueda asumirlo…-tomo aliento y espero la respuesta de ellos.

Ninguno hablo, no sabían que responder, era aterrador pensar en un lugar donde habían oponentes más poderosos que sus principales luchadores…y Roy siendo la persona más poderosa del mundo, perdió contra Madara Uchiha quien se encontraba en un estado debilitado…solo podían imaginar la fuerza del Uchiha en su plena magnitud y eso les aterraba.

-Azumi…no te quiero presionar…ya he hablado con Katherine y le explique lo mismo que a ti…-dijo.-mi idea es que por primera y quizás ultima vez… nosotros los Sanou peleemos juntos…para salvar al mundo de una falsa paz.-

-¿salvar el mundo?-pregunto Nodoka.

-sí, ese retorcido de Madara quiere usar el poder del Juubi para usar la luna y poner al mundo entero bajo una ilusión y ser el dios de este mundo, lo llamo **Tsuki no Me**…-explico y luego tomo rumbo hacia la salida.

-Azumi…si no quieres ir no te obligare…después de todo tenemos un ejército para pelear contra Madara…así que si me acompañas ten en mente…que vas a una guerra…donde el destino del mundo está en juego.-

-**Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen**…la primera de las 4 que hubieron en el continente elemental donde las naciones se unieron contra un enemigo en común…-dijo y salió con koromaru y Aigis.

-ah, no dejare que ninguno de ustedes además de Katherine y Azumi, entren al continente elemental…estas batallas son muy diferentes a las que han tenido en Mundus Magicus…-hizo una pausa.-...pero si quieren venir...no los detendre...despues de todo, me serviria su ayuda en esto-termino dejando todos pensando muchas cosas en especial a Azumi.-

* * *

**bueno espero que les guste un poco los cambios menores que hice para que naruto tuviera un pasado en mahora, luego explicare como le fue hay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**bueno chicos, aqui el siguiente, se que algunos me diran que estoy poniendo a roy muy prota y no se que, pero solo sera este y quizas el siguiente donde porfin veremos la pelea de los konoha 11 vs usuarios persona y quizas la respueste del ala alba y rubra sobre si iran a la guerra o no...bueno sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto, persona series, negima u otra cosa que se me ocurra meter del mundo anime, solo roy.**

* * *

(Isla tortuga, la noche antes de la pelea)

Naruto y compañía estaban en el campamento reunidos por Roy y Kushina quienes estaban parados frente a ellos la situación era calmada…si ignorabas que Teddi estaba coqueteando con Narumi.

-hermosa señorita…realmente siento haber ignorado tal belleza que deslumbras, pero nuestro pervertido-sensei.-dijo provocando un tic en el ojo de Roy.-nos hizo entrenar al extremo, pero ahora que estamos un poco más calmado.-dijo ganándose un sonoro pensamiento en conjunto "_¿Qué demonios?_".-quisiera que me honrara con su mano en algún momento para salir a conocernos mejor… my bear-ry beautiful Kogane no Hime (princesa dorada).-dijo como cierto mujeriego espíritu celestial de otra dimensión y el susodicho tuvo el presentimiento que le robaban algunas cosas que iba a decirle a su maestra.

Desde Naruto hasta Fukka pasando por los gemelos Arisato, Kushina y finalmente Roy miraron a Teddi con un solo pensamiento -"_está muerto el pobre_" –en primera sus amigos que conocían como actuaba, en segundo Kushina quien conocía a su hija y cada hombre que siquiera coqueteaba con ella moría como hombre si me comprenden…los de SEES sabían cómo iba a terminar esto…lo habían visto demasiado en donde ellos Vivian y por ultimo Roy solo suspiro el pobre Teddi era el único sin novia y realmente sentía…

-jeje, eres graciosos, y si cuando termine esto podría darte una oportunidad mi bear-tiful osito.-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hiso chillar a Teddi casi al nivel que cierta peli-perr…ejem quiero decir pelirrosa odiosa y puta.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la imagen en shock pero aun si esa fue la reacción en general por grupo era diferente, todas las chicas cuestionaban el estado mental de Narumi, los chicos por otro lado corrían en círculos gritando que se acababa el mundo.

Kushina tenía la mandíbula en el piso y Naruto se desmayó de solo pensar en la posibilidad de tener al bear-rytastico oso mujeriego como cuñado.

Y por último Roy se cuestionó que si Teddi siendo tan…Teddi pudo tan siquiera poder aspirar a tener a una hermosa y caliente (si, así ve Roy a la hermana de Naruto y no lo niega…pero tampoco lo ha dicho) rubia como novia…tal vez si logra encontrar una cura para su enfermedad le dé una oportunidad a alguna relación…tenía casi 6 años de la muerte de su amante y tenía que seguir adelante en algún momento.

-bueno…eso fue…sorpresivo y perturbador.-dijo Roy sacando a todos de su trance.

-a lo que vinimos, vamos a decidir quién pelea contra quien y les diré como encarar la pelea, Naruto ellos fueron tus amigos…bueno creo que siento que algunos todavía te consideran así…podrías explicarnos cuáles son sus habilidades.-

Naruto asintió y empezó a explicar, los insectos de Shino, los poderes Mind-walker de Ino, La súper fuerza de Sakura, el Taijutsu de rock-lee, Hinata y Neji, la experta en arma de Tenten, la mente estratega de Shikamaru, las técnicas Inuzuka de Kiba y el cuerpo expandido de Chouji.

-hmm…-Roy medito.-bueno tenemos a 3 peleadores cuerpo a cuerpo como enemigos…2 son estilos finos de pelea mientras que el otro es más agresivo y violento…me parece que Chie, Akihiko y quizás kanji serían buenos oponentes para ellos, luego tenemos al usuario insectos…creo que Junpei, Yukiko y Yukari serían una buena opción, la peli-rosa puta quien es alumna de Tsunade Senju…quizás la más peligrosa de todos…luego lo veré, al heredero del clan Akimichi que puede expandir su cuerpo y tener fuerza monstruosa…ese es para ti Shinjiro, luego la expertas en armas…creo que sería mejor enfrentarla con otro maestro de armas…Makoto tu o Ken pelearan contra ella, ken por el simple hecho de que su habilidad Raiton le ayudaría a romper las armas de su oponentes, la Mind-walker…Minako tu habilidad de múltiples persona te protegería de sus ataques mentales al igual que Fukka y Rise…pero ellas no son peleadoras así que tú te encargaras de ella.-

Tomo un respiro y analizo al último miembro de Konoha 11.-este es más complicado que todos los demás chico…no es un oponente cualquiera…hablamos de un Nara un estratega militar por naturaleza capaz de calcular hasta 200 pasos por delante de él.-explico sorprendiéndolos.- …así que solamente que Mitsuru, Yu o Naoto lucharan contra el…aunque me inclino más hacia Naoto…tienes el as del Jinton pero sería muy peligroso que no lo controlaras…así que lo dejo en a su decisión si quieres así o me pueden decir algo más.-

-hmp…me parece una buena propuesta sensei…busca una forma de ganar usando una ventaja sobre ellos…-comento Naoto.

-así es Roy-san…aunque no creo que tenga mucha habilidad mental para pelear contra un Nara.-dijo Yu dijo recordando la explicación de los clanes que Roy les dio antes de venir.

-no te pongas así Yu, eres lo suficientemente listo para pensar sobre la marcha, así que ten confianza, ¿tú que dices Kushina-san?-pregunto Roy.

-hmm…me parece bien, una pregunta nada más.-dijo Kushina.- ¿Por qué el acomplejado peluche no va a pelear?-

Roy la miro como si estuviera loca.-enserio mujer, quieres que eso.-dijera señalando a Teddi coqueteando con Narumi.-pele contra un ninja entrenado…a él lo tengo para apoyo y curación, es demasiado inocente como para matar…aun a zombis.-explico.

Kushina asintió en acuerdo, en lo poco que conocía al peluche se dio cuenta de lo sumamente inocente que era, así que fácilmente podría ser asesinado por un ninja más enfocado que él.

-bueno chicos, lo único que les digo es, descansen y relájense…mañana a primera hora pelearan contra ninjas de verdad.

(**Con Naruto y los chicos, ya de noche**)

Los chicos estaban reunidos, todavía no podían conciliar el sueño, mañana era su primera pelea real contra un Shinobi, aunque no era a muerte los ponía nervioso.

-Ahrrr.-grito Yosuke.- ¡no puedo dormir!-

-no eres el único.-le contesto kanji.

-así es.-hablo Makoto.-después de todo, mañana es nuestra primera batalla real contra un Shinobi.-

-men, estoy nervioso.-comento Junpei.

Mientras los chicos hablaban y trataban de calmar sus nervios, Naruto miraba el cielo estrellado, pensando en la guerra y sus amigos, francamente tenía miedo de que alguno muriera durante la misma, aun con el entrenamiento intensivo de su Nii-san…temía lo peor, además en su cabeza tenía el hecho de que todavía tenía que enfrentar a su oscuridad y al kyubi para poder ganar la fuerza necesaria y derrotar a Madara, aun cuando su Roy de dijo que el junto con sus otros 2 compañeros Sanou se encargarían del Uchiha, mientras el junto Killer B buscaban a Kabuto y detenían al Edo Tensei, no lo tranquilizaba.

Con sed, Naruto fue a la cascada por agua, camino hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontró con su hermano adoptivo en posición del loto en un pequeño montículo de tierra frente a la cascada y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-¿ero-Nii-san?-hablo Naruto sorprendido de encontrar a su hermano en este lugar y en estas horas.

Roy salió de su trance y miro a Naruto.-hey…-dijo con una voz cansada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque te vez tan cansado?-le pregunto.

Roy suspiro y espero hasta que sus pensamientos se calmaran.-estaba luchando contra mi oscuridad.-comento.

Naruto se sorprendió.- ¿Cómo? –

-te acuerdas cuando te dije que te traería aquí para que aceptara tu oscuridad.-Naruto asintió.-bueno este es el lugar.-dijo señalando la cascada.

-esta es la cascada de la verdad, dentro se encuentra el templo biju, pero para poder entrar, la cascada muestra la oscuridad de tu corazón, tus verdaderos deseos, lo más oscuros que niegas inconscientemente.-comento.-debes asimilarlos y aceptar que los tienes…-la cara de Roy se volvió sombría.-aun cuando tu creas que es imposible que pienses así…este lugar no te engaña, muestra tu verdadera cara.-comento.

-entonces lo que estabas asiendo era eso.-dijo Naruto.- ¿pensé que ya lo habías dominado?-

-no es así, ¿recuerdas mi historia sobre la maldición del clan Uchiha?-Naruto volvió a asentir.-estaba buscando una manera de romperla aquí…mi teoría era correcta…si la logro vencer…podre pelear al 100% durante la guerra…-la cara de Roy se volvió triste.-pero tal parece que no podre…mi corazón, muy en el fondo…no se perdona muchas cosas que he hecho en el pasado.-

Roy se rio amargamente.-soy patético… ¿Cómo pretendo proteger a mi Ototo si no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, errores que estaban fuera de mis manos?- iba a seguir hablando pero un golpe en la cara lo mando al agua y casi lo ahogo.

-¡puah!-escupió agua Roy.- ¡¿Qué demonios te pa…?!-grito Roy pero vio la cara de su hermano…tenía una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-¡¿Cómo demonios puedes decir que eres patético?!-grito Naruto.- ¡eres persona más honesta y que más me ha ayudado en mi vida fuera de Iruka-sensei y ero-Sennin!-le grito.-incluso me ha ayudado con lo del Akatsuki y esta guerra sin que pidas nada a cambio…no eres patético Nii-san, eres como yo…ayudas a la gente, además me has enseñado más que lo que Konoha me enseño en casi toda mi vida y te lo agradezco, entrenaste a los chico, salvaste a Konan-chan, nos salvaste aquella vez en Mundus Magicus de esos clones de Fate…haz hecho sacrificios por otras persona tan desinteresadamente que duele verte…así que deja de lamentarte…tu no me enseñaste a ser así…a revolcarme en mi pasado…si no a seguir adelante sin mirar atrás…por eso, voy a ganar esta guerra…por ero-Sennin y su sueño de paz…por Rise-chan, por Makoto y los chicos, por Yu y los demás, por mi kaa-san y mi hermana…-dijo.-y por ti, Roy-Nii-san, para que encuentres paz y felicidad al igual que encontré el amor con Rise, no sé tú si lo encontraras con Mitsuru-senpai o quizás con Setsuna-chan, pero lo importante …-dijo tomando un respiro.-es que me prometas una cosa…-lo miro fijamente.-prométeme que ambos saldremos con vida de esta guerra…no importa cómo, ya que tu serás mi padrino de bodas…Nii-san.-termino con una sonrisa.

Roy el Sanou más poderoso, el hombre más fuerte del mundo…se quedó callado…mirando a su Ototo reprendiéndolo…y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos…tenía razón…esto no es lo que le enseño…esto no es lo que lo hizo tan jodidamente poderoso…y comprendió…Naruto era más fuerte que él…ya lo había superado…ahora solo le quedaba…ser el soporte principal del puente de la paz llamado Naruto…y protegerlo lo hasta donde sus habilidades y fuerza llegaran.

-"_Naruto es el puente…y yo soy su soporte principal…así como Jiraiya lo fue…yo también lo seré_"-pensó con convicción.

-je, Hahaha.-se rio Roy.-eres único Naruto…me has abierto los ojos.-dijo saliendo del agua…en verdad eres el niño de la profecía.-le dijo con orgullo.- y me has superado.-dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-¿p-pero cómo?-

-¿Cómo?-repitió Roy con ironía.-no te has dado cuenta del poder de tus palabras ¿no?-le comento.-tus voluntad es tan poderosa que haces amigos fácilmente, ek, incluso enamoras chicas sin que quieras de ti.-le dijo haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-no es cierto-ttebayo.-murmuro.

-como que no, y es princesa que me conto una vez Jiraiya ¿Cómo se llamaba...? hmm…creo que era Koyuki, salvaste no solo su país de su tío, sino la recapacitaste de su forma de pensar.-explico.

-también la sacerdotisa Shion, no solo la cambiaste al grado de que ella incluso lucho contra el destino que ella misma vio de ti muriendo, sino la cautivaste que incluso eres el padre de su hija recién nacida.-continuo. (Aquí un dato, Naruto **si** lo hizo con Shion, por que el idiota le hizo la promesa y él nunca las rompe… y la misma tuvo una hija que Naruto cada cierto tiempo visitaba…además…no le ha dicho a Rise…espero que tenga seguro médico…kukuku)

-luego con el incidente del Reibi, con la enfermera marimacha de Amaru, la salvaste de su sensei oscuro y de su forma de pensar oscura y triste.-seguía dándole ejemplo.

-además de que no te hagas el idiota…se lo que te paso en Rouran y sé también que no lo olvidaste como ese clon de Hashirama, cambiaste la historia de ese país solo con tus deseos de ayudar a su antigua gobernante.-termino.

-a lo que quiero llegar, Naruto…tú tienes algo que es incluso más fuerte que todas mis técnicas…-dijo.- tu corazón…-apuntando a su pecho.

-tienes un corazón tan fuerte y unos sentimiento tan puros que puedes hacer lo imposible posible aparte de como decía **Taka no me** el poder más terrorífico en el mundo no es aquel que destruya o el que te dé más poder…sino el de hacer lo que alguna vez fueron tus enemigos amigos.-le dijo.

-Naruto…tu no vas a cambiar el mundo…ya lo has cambiado y seguirás cambiándolo.-Roy le acaricio la cabeza.-…solo sigue adelante…y no te rindas y jamás te retractes de tus palabras…-sonrió.-después de todo es tu **camino ninja**… ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto desde que había muerto Jiraiya rompió en llanto…después de todo lo que sufrió…necesitaba escuchar esto, solo Jiraiya y el viejo Hiruzen confiaba en el tan ciegamente y ahora su Nii-san lo hacía igual…era aceptado…y no desperdiciara esa confianza que le tenía su hermano, lo haría orgulloso.

-ok.-aplaudió Roy.-ve a dormir, después de las luchas de tus amigos, vendrás aquí a enfrentar tu oscuridad, así que descansa.-le dijo.

-está bien…-dijo todavía llorando el rubio.-hasta mañana Nii-san.-se despidió y fue con los chicos.

Roy sonrió…-hmp…sin duda…eres algo Naruto…-dijo Roy y miro la cascada de nuevo, tomando un respiro se volvió colocar en posición del loto y medito, a los pocos segundo una persona salió de la cascada exactamente igual a Roy…solo que sus ojos eran negros como los del Edo Tensei y sus pupilas eran rojas producto del Sharingan activado.

-**je, vienes de nuevo a chillar por esa perra que murió estúpidamente o a quejarte de que es mentira lo que digo de ese puto rubio**-dijo burlonamente la oscuridad de Roy.

-no…-dijo calmadamente.-vengo a hacer orgulloso a mi fallecida amada y vivir feliz por ella y no defraudar a mi hermanito.-dijo y corrió contra su oscuridad.

-**eres un idiota…somos lo mismo, incluso soy más poderoso que tu**-arremetió igual contra él tirándole un puñetazo, pero lo que no esperaba era que no esquivarlo sino recibirlo con su puño al igual que lo chocaban el Raikage y Killer b.-**¿porque ocultar el hecho de odiar a esa puta de yume? ¡esa maldita es la causa de nuestro sufrimiento y esa maldicion!**-

-tienes razón…odie más de lo que extrañe a Yume, después de que murió, me dejo solo y con el corazón roto y la maldije por condenarme a una tristeza sin fin y por ende maldecirme con el odio de mi clan…-dijo tristemente.

-pero…ella lo hizo para que yo pudiera ver el mañana y cada día después de ese…-

Su oscuridad gruño.-** ¡y de qué demonios sirvió su puto sacrificio!**-grito.-** ¡solo nos hizo sufrir y desear la muerte!**-

-sirvió…-empezó Roy.-para conocer a Naruto…a Jiraiya, a mitsuru, a setsuna y a los demás…sirvió para que pudiera protegerlos…y poder proteger a muchos de los horrores del mundo de la oscuridad…aun si no la he perdonado por dejarme así…sé que no le gustaría que malgastara mi vida…por eso.-dijo empujando su puño y asiendo retroceder a su oscuridad.

-¡NECESITO VENCERTE PARA SEGUIR PROTEGIÉNDOLOS!-grito y empujo hacia atrás a su oscuridad haciéndolo caer al suelo y el susodicho se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno y riendo.

-**Hahaha, sigh…me haz convencido…ya no te preocupes por la maldición…se disipo…ahora podrás pelear a tu nivel antiguo**-dijo y vio a Roy dándole una mano para pararse.

Roy oscuro sonrió y el tomo, en eso se empezaron a fusionar.-**solo una cosa más…**-dijo Yami Roy-**protege al rubio…el mundo lo necesita más que a nosotros o a cualquiera de los que están en esta guerra**- y con eso se fusiono con Roy quien salió de su meditación.

-si… lo se…él tiene un camino aún más largo de lo que yo recorrí.-se dijo mirando las estrellas.-gracias Naruto…espero que pueda cumplir la promesa de salir vivos de esta guerra.-oro Roy por que pudieran…salir todos felices después de esta guerra…

* * *

**y terminado, como dije despues viene la pelea y vendrá, la verdad detras de minato namikaze, el enfrentamiento de naruto con Yami naruto, la batalla con el kyubi, el espia kisame, y la ida al frente de batalla.**

**ademas quiero que me digan quien contra quien quieren que sean los enfrentamiento, diganme sin miedo.**

**bueno me despido y adios...por ahora**


	10. Chapter 10

**aqui de nuevo, por fin las peleas de los konoha 11 vs usuarios persona, ademas tengo una pregunta que darles...katherine la ultima de los sannou deba hacerla del universo de Fairy tail u otro diganme, por que es casi un hecho que los de negima iran a al guerra, ademas tambien explicare unas cosas de los Yonko y Sanou, sin mas el episodio.**

**mi no ser naruto, negima, ni person ni los elementos de que puedan salir de otros animes, manga o ero-game...solo Roy y katherine**

* * *

Y la mañana llego, Roy y Minato estaban frente a sus respectivos grupos.

-veamos Yondaime Hokage, veamos que hacen tu famoso Konoha 11 vs mis alumnos.-dijo Roy, Minato no dijo nada así que Roy se puso de árbitro.

-escúchenme atentamente, será una mástil, el ganador será el que inmovilice a su contrincante, está estrictamente prohibido matar a su oponente, quedo claro.-explico Roy y todos asintieron.

-Sakura Haruno.-dijo Minato, y la peli-puta paso al frente.

-"_así que mandas a la alumna de Tsunade…he, lo bueno es que entrene a Chie con __**ese**__ estilo de pelea_"-pensó Roy.

-Chie Satonaka.-hablo Roy y la susodicha paso, ambas caminaron hasta estar frente a frente.

-ok, ya me escucharon antes, no quiero que se maten.-

-entendido.-dijo Chie

-ok.-hablo Sakura ajustándose su guante.

Roy dio la señal y ambas arremetieron Chie salió a su máxima velocidad y empezó a usar su fuerte, las patadas a una velocidad que sorprendió a Sakura y los otros Konoha 11.

Roy veía la lucha con mucho cuidado-"_quizás Chie no sea la más rápida del grupo_"-pensó mirando los problemas que tenía Sakura para esquivar los ataque de la amante del kung-fu-"_pero Haruno es la más lenta de los Konoha 11_"-

Chie seguía presionando y dio una patada giratoria que Sakura en el último segundo esquivo.-quizás eres más rápida que yo.-dijo Sakura.-pero, no puedes esquivar en el aire, ¡SHANNARO!-grito y golpeo de lleno a Chie en el estómago mandándola a volar.

Roy escucho el grito de dolor de Chie.-"_tal parece que no ha aprendido el Sky walk_"-pensó Roy preocupado por su alumna.

En cambio Naruto miraba con horror el ataque que recibía Chie.-"_Chie, espero que salgas bien de esto, Sakura golpea como un toro y temo que no soportes su fuerza_"-

Chie patino unos metros y se agacho agarrándose el estómago.-"_tsk…creo que me rompió una costillas_"-pensó y arremetió de nuevo contra ella pero ahora parecía que Sakura había encontrado la forma de bloquear sus patadas usando su chakra control para hacer sus brazos muy fuertes.

La castaña dio una patada giratoria hacia abajo contra Sakura la cual bloqueo y rápidamente la contraataco pero Chie reacciono rápido y se alejó pero se agarró la pierna con un signo de dolor evidente en su rostro.

La amante del kung-fu aterrizo en el suelo agachada agarrándose la pierna derecha.-"_¡maldita sea!…creo que me fisure la pierna_"-

-je, tal parece que no puedes usar tu pierna puta.-se burló Sakura.-veo que eres una inútil como ese baka de Naruto, no se para que dejo el pueblo y todavía no creo que un idiota como él haya encontrado una novia y sea hijo de nuestro Yondaime. –Dijo sin remordimiento ganándose la ira de Kushina, Narumi, Rise y todos lo demás incluso Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino y Choji.- ¿Por qué no mejor corres a llorar con a tu patética vida de regreso dónde vives?-

Chie se paró.-no voy a correr, no voy a llorar.-y luego la vio y por primera vez en su vida uso su intensión asesina.-y no voy a perdonarte…puta.-dijo.

-jajá, ¿no vas a perdonarme?-se burló.-lo tomaría como una amenaza si pudieras hacerme algo pero como dije antes eres una inútil.-dijo y golpeo a Chie quien bloqueo con su pierna, pero el impacto más el dolor de su pierna herida la hizo retroceder y caer.

-lo vez, solo eres una puta patética-dijo, en eso Chie se paró de un brinco.

-ahora veras lo que esta inútil puede hacer.-y empezó a girar rápidamente en su lugar.

Todos se confundieron por eso, menos Roy quien tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.-"_kufufu, veo que aprendiste eso Chie, te felicito_"-pensó y miro a Haruno.-"_ahora veamos qué haces contra el legendario estilo __**Kuro-Ashi**_"-termino Roy.

Sakura se empezó a burla de ella de nuevo.- ¿Qué esperas ganar girando como una estúpida?-dijo y en eso Chie se detuvo y sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Ino.

-su pierna esta roja.-comento Shino analizando el asunto.

-…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso.-dijo Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto con los usuarios persona.

-así que es eso lo que practicaba.-comento Shinjiro.

-¿sabes lo que es eso?-pregunto Akihiko.

-no exactamente, solo sé que es un movimiento especial.-

De vuelta con las combatientes.

-¿Qué demonios le paso a tu pierna?-exigió Haruno.

-Akuma no Ashi…-dijo alzando su pierna como en guardia y juntaba sus manos en protegiendo su cara.-_**Diable Jambe**_.-declaro.-una pierna calentada extremamente puede golpear más fuerte y más rápido.-se disparó hacia la peli-rosa, el brillo de su pierna la deslumbro y evito que pudiera esquivarlo, así que lo bloqueo…pero fue una mala elección, porque instantáneamente a quemar sus brazos y hacerla gritar de dolor.

-es un poder similar al de un demonio.-y la fuerza de su patada la mando a volar contra los arboles de la isla y dejándola inconsciente y con quemaduras de tercer grado en sus brazos.

-¡el ganador es Chie Satonaka!-declaro Roy.

Chie resoplo y dejo caer su técnica y cayó en cansancio y dolor en eso fue abordada por los chicos.

-¡ganaste Chie!-grito Yukiko abrazándola.

-¡fue genial Chie-Senpai!-grito Kanji.

-¡esa es mi chica!-grito Yosuke abrazando a su novia.

En eso llego Roy y la miro un momento hasta que sonrió.-Chie, peleaste muy bien, aprovechaste bien tu ventaja contra tu oponente e incluso llegaste a dominar el **Diable Jambe ** en solo 1 mes y medio.-puso su mano en su cabeza y la acaricio como lo hace un hermano mayor a su hermanita.-me haces tan orgulloso-decía.-ahora ve junto a Benihime-san y Narumi y al terminar te curare ok.-dijo y fue llevada al estilo Hime por Yosuke que provoco grito e insultos de la chica.

-bueno Yondaime, ¿Dónde quedo tu confianza después de ver esto?-se burló Roy de la cara de Minato tenía, el nunca espero que Sakura una alumna de la Sannin Tsunade perdiera contra una chica que no tiene más de 1 mes de entrenamiento ninja.

-"_maldita niña estúpida_"-pensó el rubio.-"_fue muy arrogante y por eso perdió_"-vio como la susodicha era apoyado por Ino y Tenten.

-bueno, ¿a quién vas a mandar ahora?-pregunto Roy.

-…Hiragashi Tenten-llamo Minato a la experta de armas de Konoha.

Roy miro y pensó un poco quien mandar y sonrió, sabía exactamente a quien mandar contra la chica.

-Makoto Arisato.-dijo Roy y pasó el peli-azul al frente con una katana enfundada en su mano. –bueno ya saben lo mismo para ambos, no maten a su oponente el ganador será el que neutralice a su contrincante…ok ¡empiecen!-grito Roy.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos hasta que Tenten ataco con un aluvión de shurikens, Minato los empezó a esquivar fácilmente gracias a su habilidad de persona Angelic Grace y por el entrenamiento con Konan que ellos llamaron la pesadillo Orimagi.

Una vez terminado eso Tenten arremetió contra Makoto con un par de chokuto en sus manos, el peliazul esquivo y bloqueo con su katana todavía enfundada las estocadas de la niña panda, la susodicha al ver que no tenía éxito arrojo su chokuto hacia Makoto para distraerlo, el plan funciono ya que Makoto uso su katana todavía enfundada para bloquearlo en eso Tenten apareció por su espalda y usando una kusarigama con cadena (el arma de Hanzo de la salamandra) corto el hombro izquierdo de Makoto y luego usando la cadena atrapo su brazo derecho.

-tsk.-gruño Makoto e intento zafarse de la cadena en eso escucho el ruido del acero cortando el aire y noto varios shurikens viniendo por su espalda, intento esquivarlo pero Tenten lo jalo de regreso y no pudo evitar que se le clavaran en su espalda.

-¡arg!-gruño Makoto de dolor.

Tenten sonrió al saber que su plan de inmovilizar a su oponente había funcionado.- ¿Qué harás ahora palidito?-se burló Tenten y la susodicha saco dos pergaminos más y los desello sacando una infinidad de arma flotando en el aire conectada a ella por hilos de chakra.-ríndete chico, sé que no te puedo matar pero eso no dice que no puedo herirte gravemente.-comento y lanzo todas sus armas contra Makoto.

Los chicos gritaron a Makoto quien solo sonrió y coloco su espada como lo hacía zoro para atacar con una espada.-**Ittoryu Iai:-**dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Makoto apareció detrás de Tenten con su katana un poco retirada de su funda y enfundándola lentamente.-_**Shishi Sonson**_-dijo y enfundo su katana y al mismo tiempo un corte atravesó a Tenten y partió todas la armas que le había arrojado.

-igualmente Tenten-san no puedo matarte así que use el borde sin filo de mi katana para no herirte muy gravemente.-dijo Makoto y tomo rumbo hacia los demás.

-¡el ganador es Makoto Arisato!-dijo y fue rápidamente a ver a su alumno, mientras el peli-azul era consentido por su novia y felicitado por sus amigos.

-¡fue genial Nii-san!-grito emocionada Minako pero frunció el ceño.-pero no me gusto que salieras muy lastimado.-dijo mirando herida de corte en su hombro izquierdo y los shurikens que todavía tenía en su espalda.

En eso llego Roy.-Makoto.-dijo el peliblanco muy serio.-has progresado mucho, analizabas las habilidades de tu oponente, pero este se desesperó y te ataco con todo, aunque vi que te hace falta velocidad de evasión, lo manejaste muy bien además de ver que has dominado el Ittoryu a la perfección…-una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.-eres fácilmente al nivel de los espadachines de la niebla solo en kenjutsu…estoy orgulloso de ti.-termino e hizo en un clon para curar a Makoto ya que el susodicho se desangraba.

Roy miro la cara de Minato y sonrió el bastardo rubio nunca espero que sus alumnos fueran tan fuertes…pero tampoco sabía que ellos incluso pelearon contra dioses, así que se encogió de hombros y espero a ver que hacia el idiota.

(Mientras tanto en el escondite de Madara)

-¿encontraste lo que buscabas Kabuto?-pregunto Madara.

-sí, fue difícil sacarle la información a **Tetsuhime, **debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido del poder de los Yonko, pero lo logre y pude encontrar la muestra de los 2 antiguos Yonko… **Akagami **y **el Bakemono, **según lo que le pude sacar de la chica fueron ellos junto a ella y **Kuro-Okami **los originales Yonko y **Bakemono **fue asesinado por **Kuro-Okami** por que el primero llevo a cabo una masacre donde asesino a más de 10,000 civiles solo porque se le antojo y entre ellos habían amigos de **Kuro-Okami **y pelearon por 10 días y 10 noches hace 8 años.-explico Kabuto.

-el otro **Akagami **es el fallecido sensei de la última Sanou **Taka no me,** murió por enfermedad, pero **Akagami **era cuando vivía el más fuerte de los Yonko, así que ¿Qué te parece Madara?-pregunto.-con esto tenemos como pelear contra esos Sanou.-

Madara rio oscuramente.-eso me parece muy bien, con esto nadie podrá interponerse en el **Tsuki no me**, ¡este mundo será mío!-rio maliciosamente.

-"_así es, tenemos quienes puedan pelear contra los Sanou_"-pensó Kabuto.-"_y aun si fallándolo tengo a __**él**__ por cualquier cosa_"-pensó oscuramente.

La futura guerra donde el destino del mundo se verá en juego, tiene nuevos jugadores…y eso solo presagia…más caos y muerte que la que ya se había esperado antes.

* * *

**bueno aqui esta, espero que les guste y si no diganme y me comentan que le puedo cambiar, sin mas adios...por ahora.**


End file.
